NCT One Shot Collection
by athea.dream
Summary: Hanya berkisarkan moment kecil NCT dan ship yang didukung oleh Author.. Ini adalah koleksi one shot fanfiction berdasarkan moment kecil NCT.. NCT U x NCT 127 x NCT DREAM
1. New Heroes : LuTen x Dream

Renjun menghela nafas saat melihat moment di antara Jeno dan Jaemin di Dubai. Terasa dirinya di abaikan saat itu juga. Melihat ada tawa yang terukir di wajah Jeno, membuatkannya kesal.

" Kau kenapa Hyung? "

Renjun hanya menatap sekilas pada maknae NCT dan dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Langkahnya laju di atur ke ruangan istirehat di belakang pentas.

" Ada apa dengan Injun? ", tanya pria dari Thailand tersebut.

" Aku nggak tahu Ten Hyung.. Aku bertanya, malah dia kesal.. "

Jisung melenggang pergi namun tidak dengan Ten, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Dia yang paling tua di sini, jadi dia merasa bertanggungjawab dan dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang.

Kelibat Jeno yang baru turun dari panggung tertangkap di bola mata Ten.

" Jeno!! "

Merasa dia dipanggil, Jeno menoleh dan dia memberikan eye smile nya seperti biasa.

" Ada apa Ten Hyung? "

" Aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu.. Hanya kau dan aku.. "

" Jeno!! Ayo.. Kai Sunbaenim ingin mengajak kita pergi!! Ayo.. Cepat!! "

Jaemin memekik girang dan menarik tangan Jeno, menghiraukan tegaknya seorang pria Thailand di sana.

" Dasar anak manja.. Jaemin ahh.. "

Ten hanya mampu menatap kepergian duo J di NCT Dream itu tanpa menghalanginya.

" Ten Hyung!! "

Suara Lucas memecahkan lamunan Ten, dia merengut kesal dan menjitak dahi namja kelebihan kalsium tersebut.

" Ada apa kau memekik seperti itu? Aku belum pekak Wong Yukhei! "

Lucas menggaru lehernya saat di marahi Ten, dia mengerti bahawa Ten adalah orang yang baran.

" Ehee.. Maaf Hyung.. Tapi Renjun kelihatan tidak tidak sihat.. Aku bertanya, dia malah mendiamkan aku.. "

" Haihh.. Ya sudah, akan aku uruskan Renjun.. Dan kau, jaga duo maknae nakal tersebut.. Kau di sini sebagai Hyung bukan sebagai dongsaeng.. Arrachi? "

" Ddae Hyung!! "

Ten menyeret langkah kakinya mendekat kepada ruangan istirehat NCT di belakang pentas.

" Ren? "

Renjun menoleh saat mendengar nama manjanya dipanggil, bukan tersenyum riang yang ada malah bibirnya dipoutkan.

" Kau kenapa Hwang In Jun? "

" Aku kesal Hyung.. "

" Kesal? Emang sama siapa? Aku? "

Renjun menggeleng dan menggigit bibirnya, saat gigi gingsul mulai dibuang dia lebih gemar mengigit bibirnya.

" Hye.. Jangan digigit bibirmu Ren.. Ayo bilang pada Hyung apa yang membuatkanmu kesal? "

Tiba tiba kedengaran suara tawa Jeno dan Jaemin, duo J yang nakal tersebut menabrak masuk ke ruangan tersebut bersama maknae mereka.

Jeno menatap wajah Renjun dan bukannya di sambut dengan senyuman malah di bentak.

" Lee Jeno bodoh!! Minggir kau!! "

Jeno mengerjap bingung akan perlakuan Renjun.

" Ren! Ada apa denganmu?! Ren!! "

Jaemin mendiamkan diri begitu juga dengan Jisung.

" Na Jaemin.. Ke mari kau.. "

Jaemin menelan ludah saat mendengar suara dalam Ten.

" Jangan terlalu aktif, nanti kau bisa cedera dan itu akan membuatkan fans khuatir.. Aku bingung denganmu Nana.. Kelebihan hormon gembira atau terlebih gula kau ini? "

Jaemin tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi putih miliknya. " Aku akan menjaga diri Hyung.. Aku nggak mau diomelin sama Taeyong Appa dan Yuta Eomma.. "

Ten menepuk kepala Jaemin dengan sayang, " Dan bisa aku meminta tolong kepada kau satu hal? "

Doe eyes Jaemin semakin bulat, membuat Ten tertawa kecil.

" Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Jeno.. Pinjamkan Jeno untuk aku sore nanti bisa?? "

" Bisa Hyung.. Lagian aku sudah bosan bermain dengannya.. Aku merindukan Mark Hyung.. "

Ten memeluk erat namja jangkung yang berstatus adik baginya, " Sabar dear.. Dia sedang giat berusaha untuk mempromote nama NCT di Jepun.. "

Jaemin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menuai tawa cantik Ten.

" Ya sudah.. Kau harus istirehat dan jangan lupa meminum obat dan vitamin.. Kau harus tetap fit untuk esok Nana.. Kau sudah kelebihan aktif hari ini.. "

" Ddae Hyung.. Aku pergi.. Selamat tinggal Jeno! Makasih kerna udah menemanin aku seharian ini.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Renjun mengomel sendirian di dalam kamar hotelnya. Dia masih bengang diacuhkan oleh Jeno, tambah bengang saat melihat Jaemin berpegangan tangan bersama Jeno.

" Dasar Nana menyebalkan! Emangnya Jeno itu milik dia? "

Renjun menggeleng kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan mindanya.

" Tidak Renjun! Jeno dan Jaemin itu sudah berteman sejak mereka masih di SMRookies.. Kau ini hanya baru sahaja hadir di dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka.. "

Bebelan di hentikan dengan pelukan hangat dari Jeno.

" Kau tidak lelah dear dari tadi berbicara sendirian? "

Renjun menahan nafasnya, jantungnya berpacu cepat coba untuk mengawal detak jantungnya yang semakin tidak stabil.

" Lepaskan aku Lee Jeno.. "

" Tidak.. Sebelum kau menceritakan apa yang membuatmu bungkam seharian ini huh? "

Jeno memusingkan badan Renjun dan menarik perlahan batang hidung Renjun dan itu menuai pekikan gemas dari Renjun.

" Berhenti mempermainkan aku Jeno!! "

Jeno tertawa lebar mendengar suara nyaring Renjun, " Dear, kau merajuk denganku hmm?? Iri hati atau cemburu?? "

" Tidak.. Aku tidak cemburu atau iri hati.. "

" Kau tidak pintar berbohong dear.. "

Renjun memegang telinganya, " _Telinga sialan.."_

"Dengarkan aku Lee In Jun atau Huang Renjun, aku tahu kau cemburu melihat kedekatanku dengan Nana hari ini.. Kau harus maklum dear, aku dan Nana ibarat kembar yang tidak terpisah.. Maaf kerna sudah menyakitimu, maaf sudah membuatmu cemburu dan yang penting maaf kerna sudah membuatmu menangis.."

Renjun terdiam. Tiada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, sungguh. Ini bukan seperti kekasihnya yang keanak - anakan.. Jeno yang sekarang adalah Jeno yang sedia menggalas jawatan sebagai yang tertua di unit Dream.

Mark akan graduasi dari Dream saat tahun 2018 selesai, dan itu menjadikan Jeno sebagai yang tertua meski Renjun lahir sebulan lebih awal dari Jeno.

" Maaf Jen.. "

Eye smile Jeno mulai memunculkan diri, " Aku tidak menyalahkanmu sayang.. Wajar kau cemburu, wajar kau sakit hati tapi aku mohon kau mengerti. Nana itu manjanya minta ampun.. "

Renjun tertawa. " Hush.. Tidak baik kau mengatai sahabatmu sendiri Jeno.. "

" Kau sudah mulai tertawa huh? Anak nakal.. "

Jeno mulai nakal, tangannya mula menggeletek tubuh Renjun dan itu membuatkan kekasih tenangnya tertawa.

Jeno menarik tubuh Renjun dan mereka berbaring bersebelahan. Sekadar memeluk dan memintal manja rambut masing masing.

" Jen.. Maaf jika aku sudah membuatmu lelah hari ini.. "

" Tidak dear.. Kau yang harus istirehat, aku akan menemanimu di sini.. Tidur.. "

Jeno tersenyum melihat Renjun mulai lena di dadanya, telatah ini adalah telatah kegemaran Jeno. Renjun hanya mampu lena saat Jeno memainkan rambutnya dan Renjun lena di dadanya.

Lengkingan suara Jaemin kedengaran sehingga ke kamar mereka. " _Ini pasti gara gara Mark Hyung tidak mengangkat panggilannya.. "_

Ten yang menilik dari balik pintu kamar NoRen juga tersenyum lega. Selesai sudah masalah antara sang maknae di sini.

Lengkingan Jaemin mengagetkannya, dadanya di usap berulang kali.

" Kau kenapa Nana?? "

" Mark Hyung tidak mengangkat panggilanku Hyung! "

Kakinya dihentak tanda kesal, Ten tertawa melihat telatah Jaemin.

" Mark pasti sibuk dear.. Kau ini, merindui Mark eoh?? "

Melihat poutan dan anggukan kecil dari Jaemin membuatkan Ten yakin Jaemin begitu merindui Mark.

" Ya sudah.. Hyung akan menelefon Johnny Hyung nanti dan aku akan meminta Mark berbicara denganmu dengan syarat kau harus istirehat.. "

Jaemin mempamerkan senyum mataharinya, " Janji Hyung? "

Ten mengangguk dan mengacak gemas surai rambut Jaemin.

" Ayo istirehat.. Lucas dan SungLe sudah hanyut di bawa mimpi.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konsert SMTOWN di Dubai berjalan dengan jayanya saat semua artis dari SM berjaya membawakan lagu masing masing.

Jaemin yang mengambil alih part rap Mark di dalam lagu We Young berjaya menguasai pentas dan audience dengan baik, part Haechan berjaya di nyanyikan dengan jaya oleh Jisung tidak terkecuali Lucas yang membawa part Mark di dalam lagu rilisan terbaru unit Dream.

Senyum Jaemin semakin lebar saat mendengar sahutan penonton yang mengatakannya berjaya ngerap dengan baik.

" _Mark Hyung benar! NCTzens pasti akan lebih senang jika aku menikmati pentasnya.. "_

Jauh dari Jaemin terlihat love bird yang asyik bercanda bersama. Jeno mengangkat Renjun tinggi di udara berjaya menuai tawa Renjun.

Tubuh namja China tersebut di peluk erat dan pipi mulusnya di cium.

Seluruh warga NCTzens memerhatikan mereka tambahan mereka punya wajah actor dan kelebihan tersendiri.

NCT mungkin belum punya solid fanbase seperti EXO tapi mereka tetap berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik saat mereka di pentas.

NCT punya warna dan style mereka sendiri, setiap satu dari mereka adalah Heroes yang berjuang untuk mimpi mereka.

Setiap satu dari mereka terwujud untuk melengkapi kelemahan mereka yang lain. Bukan untuk mencela.

Unit yang hadir ke Dubai sekarang mungkin tidak lengkap tapi semangat dari para members di bawa bersama.

Mereka melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjaga nama NCT dan juga diri mereka. Senyum dari Ten, Lucas dan unit Dream terus lebar seakan akan berjanji bahawa mereka akan kembali bersama memberdeul yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _KKEUT!_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW_**


	2. Different Path : HanYu - YuSol

Yuta tersenyum haru saat dia menonton MV debut oleh rookie baru. Lagu yang dipersembahkan ada dua yang bertajuk Feeling dan Only One.

Only One benar benar menyentuh jiwanya, prianya ada di sana. Binar matanya masih sama seperti dulu. Scene pria tersebut terluka karna duri bunga ros melukai Yuta.

Terasa semuanya benar meski hanya adalah lakonan. Yuta hanyut di dalam MV tersebut, dia benar benar merindukan pria tersebut.

" Kau merindukan Hansol?? "

Yuta berpaling dan dia mengangguk, " Aku merindukan dia sejak hari pertama dia meninggalkan SM Rookies. "

" Dia tidak berjodoh bersama kita Yuta.. Apa kau lupa? Kau terus mendukungnya saat dia muncul di The Unit.. "

" Aku tahu Taeil Hyung.. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya kelak.. Tentu rasanya aneh saat bertemu dengannya kembali.. "

Taeil tersenyum, dia tahu si pria Jepang tersebut gundah. Mereka punya jadual di The Show dan di sana group baru debut UNB akan melakukan debut stage mereka.

Hansol adalah salah satu ahli UNB, tentu terasa aneh saat mereka bertemu dan tidak berada di lingkaran yang sama.

" Kau harus tidur Yuta.. Jadual kita besok padat dan aku tidak mahu kau kelelahan.. "

Yuta mendengar kata Taeil, dan dia menutup tablet di tangannya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar.

Tangannya mencapai telefon dan dia membuka gallery. Ada fotonya bersama Hansol di sana, " _Aku merinduimu Hyung.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

" Kerja yang bagus NCT 127!! " , teriak staff di The Show. Yuta hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, namun dia tidak seceria seperti biasa.

" Kau takut Hyung? "

Yuta menoleh dan ada maknae unit 127 bertanya tentang pria dari Busan tersebut.

" Jujur Channie.. Aku takut.. Takut akan menangis di depan dia.. Semuanya terasa lelah saat dia pergi dariku Haechan.. "

Dewi fortuna tidak menyebelahi mereka, saat langkah terakhir member NCT 127, UNB di jadualkan untul proses rakaman.

Mata mereka akhirnya bertentang dan Yuta mengigit bibirnya.

" Annyeonghaseyo NCT 127 sunbaenim.. "

Hansol ikut menunduk, memberi hormat kepada mereka.

Kaki Yuta mulai lemas dan matanya terasa hangat, dan Yuta memilih menerobos kerumunan tersebut.

Dia enggan terlihat lemah dan terluka.

" Jangan gugup di pentas.. Kalian harus menikmatinya.. Maaf aku harus pergi, ada yang tidak beres dengan memberku.. ", ucap Taeyong.

Karisma seorang leader masih terlihat jelas meski Taeyong mengenakan imej cute dan soft.

" Hansol.. Lakukan yang terbaik! Selamat untuk debutmu.. "

" Terima kasih Taeil.. Aku akan menemui kalian saat rakamannya selesai.. "

Dan Hansol tegak di sana, memerhatikan setiap langkah teman SM Rookies yang dulunya bersama dia. Mereka berjalan di laluan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yuta?? "

Taeyong mencari Yuta dan dia menemukannya.

" Kau menangis Yuta?! "

" Ini terlalu sakit bagiku Taeyong.. Aku dan Hansol Hyung pernah berjanji bahawa kami akan berjalan di laluan yang sama.. Tapi apa sekarang?! "

Tubuh Yuta terhenjut menahan tangis dan dia sakit.

" Menangislah andai kau lelah.. Senyummu harus hilang untuk hari ini.. "

" Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Aku tidak menyukai saat dia menunduk memberi hormat kepada kita.. Aku.. aku.. "

Taeyong hanya berdiam, akhirnya tubuh namja Jepang tersebut di peluk. " _Maaf.. Aku gagal membawa Hansol Hyung bersama kita Yuta.. "_

Doyoung dan Jaehyun hanya mampu mengeluh, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang di fikiran Yuta. Yuta itu namja yang pintar berakting.

Haechan dan Mark menunggu Hansol di backstage, mereka berlari ke sana saat mendapati Yuta menangis di dakapan Taeyong.

UNB turun dari pentas dan Haechan terus menerobos mereka, coba untuk menggapai tangan Hansol.

" Apa ini Chan? "

" Ayo ikut aku Hyung.. Kau harus mengikutku! Aku tidak kisah jika UNB Hyungdeul juga ingin ikut bersama, yang penting kau harus bersamaku! "

Hansol terhenyak, Haechan tidak akan membentaknya seperti ini. Hansol menoleh ke belakang meminta izin dari sang leader. Leader UNB hanya mengangguk mengizinkan.

" Hyungdeul!! "

Member unit 127 menoleh dan mereka terkejut, ada Hansol di sana bersama Haechan. Di belakang mereka ada UNB bersama Mark.

" Pergilah Hansol Hyung.. Yuta merindukanmu sejak kau meninggalkan SM.. "

Hansol menatap pria kelahiran Chicago tersebut, " Apa dia terluka Johnny? "

Johnny mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu, Hansol melepaskan tangan Haechan dan dia mendekati Taeyong dan Yuta.

Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya, dan memberi keizinan kepada Hansol untuk mendekat. Mark menutup ruang istirehat NCT 127 saat dia yakin tiada yang memerhatikan mereka.

" NaYu? "

Tubuh Yuta berjengit, itu suara pria yang dirindukannya. Yuta mendongak dan benar, Hansol ada di hadapannya.

" Hansol Hyung!! Hiks..hiks..hikss. "

Yuta menerjang Hansol dan dia memeluknya dengan erat. Meluahkan segala kekesalan dan kerinduannya terhadap pria tersebut.

" Berhenti menangis NaYu.. Kau jelik saat menangis.. "

" Apa apaan kau Hyung? Seenak jidatmu mengatai aku jelik! Dan apa yang kau fikirkan saat menunduk kepadaku huh?! Kau tidak pantas Hyung!! Hikss.. hikss.. Aku membencimu.. "

Hansol hanya membiarkan Yuta memukul dadanya dan menangis di pundaknya. Dia tahu dia yang salah di sini.

Hansol mencium surai rambut Yuta, bau rose yang dirindukannya masih sama. Yutanya tidak berubah.

Saat merasa Yuta mulai tenang, Hansol mengangkat wajah kekasihnya. Hansol mengelap air mata Yuta dan dia mencium dahi namja tersebut.

" Apa kau bahagia bersama mereka, Hansol Hyung? "

Hansol tersenyum dan dia menggenggam erat jemari runcing milik Yuta.

" Aku bahagia Yuta.. Dan kau juga harus bahagia.. "

" Kau tidak menyesal? "

" Tidak NaYu.. Mereka keluargaku sekarang, dan kalian juga tetap keluargaku.. "

" Kau berjanji padaku Hyung! Berjanji padaku untuk tetap menemaniku di setiap langkahku! "

" Hushh.. Kau tidak cantik saat marah marah.. Aku di sini kok, menemani kalian.. Kita mungkin tidak bersama, tapi kau dan aku berkongsi udara yang sama.. Aku bangga melihat album kalian sukses di Billboard.. Doakan aku juga Yuta.. "

Kata tersebut melukai Yuta, dia menangis dan bertindak melarikan diri. Namun Mark lebih cepat, dia bertindak memegang Yuta.

Hansol mengeluh, kekasihnya tetap sama. Tetap tsundere seperti dulu.

" Yuta.. "

Hansol memeluk tubuh Yuta dari belakang, tubuh tersebut semakin ringkih.. Bajunya kelihatan kebesaran dari belakang.

" Jangan menangis dear.. Aku akan berada di lineup album di Billboard juga kelak.. Aku akan terus memerhatikanmu dari jauh.. "

Yuta membalas pelukan Hansol, " Berjanji padaku Hyung kau harus bahagia.. Kau harus kuat dan tetap tersenyum.. Aku terus mendukungmu sehingga ke akhirnya.. "

" Aku berjanji dear.. Jadi kau juga harus berjanji.. Kau termasuk di dalam kalangan Hyung line di NCT 2018.. Ada Kun, Lucas dan Jungwoo untuk kau bimbing.. Jadi kuatkan dirimu.. "

Yuta mengangguk dan dia mulai tertawa. " Aku jelik ya Hyung? "

Hansol mencubit hidung Yuta, dan dia tertawa.

" Kau tidak jelik dear.. Kau sudah mendengarkan laguku Yuta? "

" Hngg! Aku suka lagu Only One ketimbang Feeling.. Aku menyukaimu di sana.. "

" Kau tahu liriknya apa?? "

Yuta menggeleng dan Hansol mengeluarkan telefon bimbitnya, dia mencari translation lagu tersebut.

 ** _It was hard even to say thank you_**

 ** _In case I fell down again_**

 ** _I want to peacefully swim in your blue ocean_**

 ** _Now I'll tell you_**

 ** _Thank you, thank you, ur ma world_**

 ** _Hold me tight_**

 ** _This moment I wanted so desperately_**

 ** _I'll remember it forever_**

 ** _Our hands held tight_**

 ** _I won't let go_**

 ** _You give me warmth_**

 ** _Stay with me always_**

 ** _Even after a long time passes_**

 ** _Just like this_**

 ** _I'll protect you_**

 ** _Just as beautiful as you are_**

 ** _You're my only one_**

 ** _You're my only one_**

 ** _Yeah_**

 ** _You're so precious_**

 ** _I'm afraid I'll lose you_**

 ** _I can breathe through you_**

Yuta terhenyak dan dia mengangguk lucu, menuaikan rasa gemas dari Hansol.

" Kau harus kuat ya Yuta?? Dan aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku.. "

Hansol memegang tangan Yuta dan membawanya mendekati Taeyong.

" Aku memohon pertolonganmu Taeyong ahh.. Jagakan dia untukku.. Bisa? "

" Aku akan menjaga dia untukmu Hyung.. Kau jangan khuatir dan kau sendiri harus menjaga diri.. Aku akan mendukung UNB dari belakang.. "

" Haha.. Pasti Taeyong.. Aku serahkan Yuta untukmu.. Aku harus pergi, aku punya jadual sore nanti.. "

" Hansol Hyung.. "

Hansol berpaling dan dia menemukan bahu Taeyong yang jatuh, pria karismatik tersebut mulai lemah semangat.

" Maaf karna aku gagal membawamu bersama di jalan NCT 2018.. Jujur, aku ingin kau di sini Hyung.. "

" Ahaa.. Tidak ada yang harus di sesalkan.. Aku yang memilih jalan ini dan kalian memilih jalan kalian sendiri.. Kita akan bertemu juga kelak.. "

Hansol mengeluarkan sekeping foto dan menghulurkannya kepada Jaehyun.

" Jae.. Aku tahu sekarang kau mengasuh anak nakalku Na Jaemin.. Berikan foto ini kepada Jaemin dan bilang kepadanya aku tidak sabar untuk menemuinya di pentas berikutnya.. Formasi kalian akan lengkap dengan tergabungnya semua unit bukan? "

" Baik Hyung.. Aku akan memberikan kepadanya.. Aku pergi. "

Hansol mendekat dan dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yuta. Sekadar kecupan biasa, namun wajah Yuta dipenuhi rona merah.

" Jaga dirimu Nakamoto Yuta.. Bilang kepada Na Jaemin aku merindukannya dan aku tidak sabar untuk menemuinya kelak.. "

Hansol berjalan pergi bersama UNB dan NCT 127 hanya mampu menatap kepergian mereka.

" Kalian tidak bersama di jalan ini, tapi kalian punya cita cita dan mimpi yang sama.. Jadi jangan menangis terus Yuta.. Kau harus bahagia karna Hansol berhasil debut.. "

Iya.. Mereka memang tidak bersama di jalan yang sekarang. Mereka memang berjalan di laluan yang berbeda namun mimpi mereka sama. Mereka ingin terbang tinggi dan melihat semuanya dari atas.

Mereka semua layak untuk tertawa dan menangis seperti manusia lain, hanya jangan terus melukai mereka.. Debut mereka pantas dilihat karna mereka semua adalah yang berbakat.

 ** _GOOD LUCK JI HANSOL DAN UNB!! NCTzens akan mendukung kalian!!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lonjuin - Makasih udah read and review.. Pasti akan ada moment NoRen kelak! Mereka ITU kiyowo banget sih..**

 **e-elia - Yep! Mereka semua adalah Heroes karna berani memperjuangkan mimpi mereka.. Makasih udah read and review..**

 _Author membuat cerita ini based on foto yang diupdate di instagram. Mereka berada di tempat yang sama namun feelnya berbeda.. Aku sendiri baper saat menulis ini karna biasku di NCT adalah Hansol dan rasanya aneh saat tiada Hansol bersama NCT.. Namun aku bahagia dia berhasil debut!! Tetap mendukung Hansol ya NCTzens!!_

.

.

 ** _KKEUT_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW_**


	3. Miss You Appa : Ji Family

Jaemin tertawa kecil dan dia terus terusan tersenyum membuatkan member NCT aneh. Ada apa emangnya dengan salah satu maknae mereka itu?

" Kau kenapa Nana?? "

Jaemin menoleh dan itu dia, pria kelahiran Chicago yang bertanya. Wajahnya penuh dengan tanda tanya sejak manager mengatakan mereka akan promosi di panggung sebagai formasi NCT 2018.

Jaemin hanya menggeleng, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Johnny. Perutnya terasa melilit, ada bahagia yang hadir namun ada juga rasa takut di sana.

Dentingan loceng di pintu apartment mereka menuaikan senyum di bibir Jaemin. Senyum tersebut semakin lebar dan akan tetap lebar.

" Apa Nana Hyung udah mulai sinting? "

Pertanyaan bodoh Chenle menuaikan geplakan sayang di dahinya. " Kau ini, dia Hyung mu Chenle..", ujar Kun.

" Habisnya Nana Hyung aneh banget.. Di Dubai menggelar dirinya sebagai Jeno Hyung, terus di sini malah senyum senyum nggak jelas.. "

Wajah Yuta yang muncul bersama Taeyong membuatkan Jaemin berlari mendapatkan Yuta.

" Eomma!! Nana bisa bertemu dengan Appdan i panggung nanti? Bisa bercanda seperti dulu eoh?? "

Ternyata bocah kelebihan senyum ini lagi senang kerna bisa bertemu dengan Hansol.

" Iya Nana.. Kau senang?? "

" Ehem!! Eomma udah bertemu sama Appa, aku juga mau.. "

Taeyong tertawa kecil, " _Ternyata orang tuamu di sini tetap Hansol dan Yuta.. Mungkin aku dan Doyoung orang tua kedua.. "_

" Nana.. "

Itu suara Doyoung, Jaemin berpaling dan dia menekuk wajah kesal. Ada senampan obat bersama Doyoung.

" Hye.. Kalau Nana mau bertemu Appa, kau harus sehat.. Kau lupa Hansol Hyung menyayangimu Jaem.. "

" Ahh.. Taeyong Hyung.. Aku nggak mau minum obatnya.. "

" Sudahlah Tae.. Biarkan aku mengurus bocah manja ini, sepertinya anak anak udah mulai kelaparan.. "

Dan benar setiap satu dari mereka memasang wajah sedih, menahan lapar yang mulai menggila sejak tadi.

Taeyong mengangguk dan dia melihat Jaemin menekuk wajah, " _Tentu Nana senang jika kau disini Hyung.. "_

Lamunan Taeyong terhenti dengan tepukan Doyoung. " Berhenti khuatir Appa.. Masih ada 16 anak anak di sini.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaemin terus bersenandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan ke Music Bank. Hati kecilnya tidak sabar dan teruja untuk bertemu dengan Hansol.

Bas yang membawa 18 ahli NCT tersebut berhenti tepat di depan para reporter dan penggemarnya NCT. Jaemin tersenyum namun sebenarnya dia lebih gundah membayangkan saat dia bertemu Hansol.

Persembahan NCT dijadualkan selepas UNB dan itu membuatkan Jaemin teruja. Yuta tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jaemin.

" Eoh!! Itu Appa!! "

Belum sempat Hansol turun dari pentas, Jaemin sudah menerjangnya dahulu. " Appa!! "

Tubuh kekar Hansol terdorong ke belakang namun dia hanya tertawa. Tangannya mengusap punggung Jaemin, coba untuk mencari keganjalan di tubuh anak angkatnya.

" Kau baik baik saja Jaem? "

" Hngg! Aku baik baik saja Appa.. "

Hansol mengusak gemas surai lembut Jaemin, " Ya sudah.. Pergi, Taeyongie sudah menantimu di pentas.. Appa akan ada di ruang istirehat kalian.. "

Mata bundar Jaemin membulat, " Serius? Nggak bohong? "

" Tidak dear... Ayo, pergi.. Mereka sudah mau memulakan recordingnya.. "

Hansol memerhatikan langkah Jaemin yang semakin jauh, " Siapa dia Hansol? "

" Eoh.. Feeldog Hyung.. Dia dongsaeng kesayanganku saat di SMRookies.. Saking dekatnya kami, dia memanggil aku Appa.. Ayo, akan aku kenalkan mereka kepada kalian nanti.. "

Hansol memerhatikan setiap gerak geri pengarang hatinya, Yuta dan Jaemin. Dia tersenyum bangga saat melihat Yuta mendapatkan posisi center.

Mereka berdua merupakan main dancer saat di SMRookies dan sekarang posisi mereka masih sama.

 _" Aigoo.. Anak Appa ternyata gugup, kau bisa melakukannya dear... Lihat Eomma, dia menikmati pentasnya.. "_

Hansol menikmati pentas mereka dan dia tidak pernah lepas memerhatikan Jaemin. Gusar sekiranya bocah tersebut terjatuh.

Bibirnya mengukir senyum saat sorotan kamera merakam pria cantiknya, Yuta kelihatan seperti karakter dari anime. Hidup dan menggemaskan.

Persembahan NCT berakhir dengan sahutan NCTzens yang kuat. Sekali lagi bibirnya mengukirkan senyum.

Jaemin melambai kepada fans dan dia bergegas turun,

" Minggir ahh Taeil Hyung.. Aku mau bertemu Appa.. "

Taeil mendengus mendengar Jaemin memarahinya, " Ya ampun Mark Hyung! Lucas Hyung, berhenti lovey-dovey kalian di sini.. Aku harus cepat! "

Hansol yang mendengar teriakan Jaemin melangkah keluar dan dia mendepakan tangannya.

" Appa!! "

Jaemin melompat ke dalam rangkulan Hansol dan dia tertawa kecil. " Bau Appa masih sama.. Masih punya bau lavender.."

Yuta mendekati mereka dan menarik cuping telinga Jaemin.

" Apa yang kau lakukan barusan? "

" Emangnya apa yang aku lakukan? "

Yuta memutar bola matanya kesal, tingkah Jaemin masih sama setiap kali dia berdekatan dengan Hansol.

" Kau memarahi Hyungdeulmu, malah menabrak mereka.. Nana, Appa tidak akan ke mana mana sayang.. "

Jaemin tercengir dan dia menunduk hormat,

" Maafkan aku Hyungdeul! "

Manager NCT dan UNB gemas akan tindakan Jaemin dan Hansol. Manager mereka membenarkan mereka untuk melunaskan rindu namun hanya untuk dua jam.

Lucas dan Jungwoo hanya mendiamkan diri, mereka tidak bisa bergaul dengan Hansol.

" Appa.. Aku mahu mengenali mereka.. Bisa? "

" Bisa dear.. "

Ahli UNB memperkenalkan diri mereka, NCT member juga sama. Saling mendukung lebih baik daripada saling membenci.

Tingkah Jaemin benar benar menggemaskan dan itu membuatkan Yuta memotret foto dua pria kesayangannya.

Hansol memerhatikan Lucas dan Jungwoo yang hanya mendiamkan diri, mereka tidak bergaul dengannya.

" Lucas - shi, Jungwoo - shi.. Kenapa kalian bungkam? "

Rapper yang berdarah campuran tersebut hanya tercengir, " Aku tidak mengenali Hansol - shi.. Jadi aku memilih untuk bungkam.. "

Hansol tersenyum, " Ya sudah.. Selamat atas debut kalian bersama unit NCT U dan Kun selamat kerna berhasil debut bersama NCT 2018.. "

Hansol bangun dan dia mengusak surai lembut Jaemin dan Yuta.

" Aku harus pergi sekarang.. "

Jaemin menggeleng dan mulai menangis, dia enggan membiarkan Hansol pergi, belum puas melunaskan rindu bersama Appa kesayangannya.

Mark mendekat dan dia menepuk kepala Jaemin, namja cantik tersebut berbalik dan memeluk rapper kelahiran Kanada tersebut.

" Berhenti menangis Nana.. "

" Hiks.. hiks.. Aku nggak akan bisa bertemu Appa lagi.. Markeu Hyung.. "

" Ya ampun Nana.. Kau masih saja salah menyebut namaku.. Ya sudah, kau jelek saat menangis tau.. "

" Apa apaan kau Hyung?! Berhenti mengatai aku jelek, kau itu pria berjidat lebar! "

Kata kata Jaemin menuaikan ledakan tawa di ruang istirehat tersebut, benar benar manja dan menggemaskan.

Mark menepuk dahinya, Jaemin itu jauh berbeda dengan pacarnya Jeno. Renjun pacar Jeno adalah seorang pria yang tenang dan polos. Dia tidak berisik seperti Jaemin.

" Nana.. Dengarkan aku, kau nggak usah seperti ini.. Hansol Hyung juga idol, dia pasti punya jadualnya sendiri.. Apa kau lupa hmm? "

Hidung memerah milik Jaemin diperhatikan, namja cantik tersebut masih lucu ketika menangis.

" Appa harus berjanji denganku Hyung.. "

Taeyong ingin mendengar janji yang bakal dibuat oleh Jaemin.

" Appa harus menyemangati aku terus, tidak mencari Eomma baru untukku dan tidak akan melupakan aku.. "

" Ya ampun sayang.. Hansol Hyung itu nggak mungkin akan curang dengan Yuta Hyung, kecuali dia beneran mau mati.. Hansol Hyung nggak mungkin akan akan melupakan anak nakalnya ini.. "

Jaemin menilik Hansol dari pelukan Mark, senyum di wajah Hansol meyakinkan Jaemin.

" Mendekat Na Jaemin.. "

Jaemin mendekati Hansol dan dia mengelap air mata Jaemin. Wajah kacak Jaemin diperhatikan dan dia menepuk pundak Jaemin.

" Nana harus kuat.. Appa sudah nggak bisa menjaga kalian.. Jagakan Eomma untuk Appa dan dengarkan kata Eomma serta Hyungdeulmu yang lain.. Dan belajar memanggil nama pacarmu dengan benar Nana ahh.. "

" Aku nggak mau.. Hiks.. Hiks..."

" Ya ampun sayang.. Appa akan tetap ada di hatimu bukan? Hati kita akan menyatu jika kita yakin.. Mark, aku percayakan Jaemin untukmu.. "

" Ddae Hyung! Pergi aja, aku yakin kau udah telat untuk jadual seterusnya.. "

Bukannya makin diam, Jaemin semakin menangis sehingga Hansol memutuskan untuk mendengarkan kepadanya sebuah lagu.

 ** _LOVE LETTER - VIXX_**

 ** _Do you remember the day we first met?_**

 ** _Your pretty lips smiled at me_**

 ** _After that day, I was determined_**

 ** _That I never want to lose you from my embrace_**

 ** _That I will go till the end_**

 ** _Saying I love you with words might not be enough but still I will confess to you today_**

 ** _I wanna be with you, always from a step behind you_**

 ** _Don't forget there's a person who will protect you_**

 ** _After I met you, I found something to do_**

 ** _It is to make you smile all day, every single day_**

 ** _There might be times when I'm really busy but_**

 ** _In my head, there are only thoughts of you_**

Jaemin itu seperti Yuta, hanya akan tenang saat mendengar lagu. " Percayakan Appa.. Appa tidak akan melupakanmu.. "

Jaemin mengangguk dan dia memeluk erat tubuh kekar Hansol. Hanya mencari kehangatan yang dia rindukan selama mereka terpisah kerna mereka berjalan di laluan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuta mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Jaemin. Anaknya benar benar penat hari ini, ditambah dengan dia sempat membuat onar.

" Dia akan baik baik saja Yuta.. "

Yuta berpaling dan dia menemukan rakan seline dengannya, Johnny dan Taeyong asyik memerhatikannya.

" Aku harap dia beneran akan baik baik saja.. Kau tahu, dia ini sulit untuk ditebak.. "

" Hansol Hyung sudah memujuknya tadi, jadi dia akan mendengar kata dengan baik Yuta.. Untuk malam ini aku akan membiarkan Jaemin tidur di sini.. "

" Kau tidak bergurau Tae? "

Taeyong tersenyum, " Tidak.. Jaemin pasti lebih membutuhkan Eommanya untuk sekarang.. "

" Benar kata Taeyongie itu.. Kau harus istirehat Yuta.. Jadual kita akan padat mulai esok.. "

Yuta mengangguk dan dia ikut berbaring di sebelah Jaemin. Suhu badan Jaemin masih tidak turun dan benar benar membuatkannya khuatir.

" Istirehat Yuta.. Aku akan siap siaga jika demamnya semakin teruk.. "

Johnny dan Taeyong melangkah keluar dan mereka beristirehat di ruang tamu.

" Jaemin dan Yuta sudah tidur? "

" Eoh Taeil Hyung... Iya mereka sudah tidur dan aku akan tidur di sini, siap siaga jika Jaemin semakin teruk.. "

Kalian juga harus istirehat.. ", ujar Taeil.

Mereka memang terpisah namun hati mereka tetap menyatu. Hansol, Yuta dan Jaemin masih tetap keluarga sama halnya dengan members NCT yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _KKEUT_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW_**


	4. Our Leader : Taeyong x U x 127 x Dream

" **_Dream in a dream never wrong.. You just have to choose the best dream to achieve the rest.. Never underestimate your skills and talents cause the harder you work, the luckier you are.. Dream can't be accomplish without a hardwork.. Those who dream must dare to work for it.. - Nurul1707 "_**

.

.

.

.

.

Leader NCT tersebut memerhatikan setiap member yang sedang makan dengan berselera. Pergaduhan Haechan dan Jaemin tidak ditegah, Taeyong hanya memerhatikan mereka.

Jisung yang sedang bercanda juga tidak dimarahi, bahkan pertempuran mulut antara Ten dan Doyoung tidak dihiraukan.

Wajah Taeyong kelihatan lain daripada biasa, dia juga tidak menghiraukan suasana sekeliling dan Jaehyun menyadari keadaan tersebut.

" Jae.. Ada apa dengan Taeyong huh? Sejak interview bersama 127 unit, dia memilih untuk bungkam.. "

" Aku juga tidak tahu Yuta Hyung.. Aku selesai.. "

" Jae?? "

Jaehyun berpaling saat Taeil memanggilnya, " Ada apa Hyung? "

" Doyoungie sudah menyimpan bahagian Taeyong di dalam nakas.. Kau bisa menghangatkannya untuk Taeyong.. "

Jaehyun mengangguk dan dia mengusak gemas surai Jisung yang memandangnya dengan pertanyaan.

" Appa akan pergi membujuk Eomma.. Jisungie makan yang kenyang nae.. "

Anggukan lucu Jisung menuaikan senyum berdimple di wajah Jaehyun. Jisung itu tetap kecil meski tingginya sudah melebihi rata rata Hyungdeulnya.

Taeyong melangkah gontai memasuki biliknya bersama Jaehyun. Dia terlalu penat untuk berbicara apatah lagi untuk bermain bersama.

Jaehyun mendekati Taeyong dan dia menghela nafas, malam masih terlalu awal untuk pillow talk mereka.

Jaehyun menutup pintu dan memutuskan untuk berehat bersama member yang lain. Lebih baik dia membantu para maknae melakukan PR untuk detik ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ada apa dengar pacarmu Jeffery? "

" Aku nggak tahu John Hyung.. Kita melakukan interview secara individu dan Taeyong Hyung murung setelah itu.. "

Johnny memandang pintu kamar leadernya, tergesit rasa khuatir di dadanya namun diurungkan demi menjaga persahabatan mereka.

" Taeyong masih belum makan dari siang? "

Jaehyun menggeleng dan menghela nafas kasar.

" Taeyong Hyung mudah jatuh sakit Hyung, aku jadi khuatir.. "

Johnny menepuk pundak Jaehyun, " Aku tahu, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengannya.. Lebih baik kau menolong Jaemin dan Renjun untuk PR Bahasa Inggeris.. "

Jaehyun mengangguk dan dia mendekati para maknae. Meninggalkan Johnny bersama dengan kerisauannya.

Suasana dorm terasa sepi, Lucas yang brisik juga bungkam saat suasana dorm seakan akan suram. Dia tidak menyukai ini.

Mark mendekati Jaehyun, " Ada apa Tae Eomma? "

" Taeyong Hyung sedang tidak enak badan, kenapa Mark? "

" Aku tidak menyukai ini Hyung.. Taeyong Hyung hanya tersenyum saat aku menanyakan kondisinya.. "

" Arra.. Kau harus istirehat Mark, besok kau punya jadual untuk di isi.. Tentang Taeyong Hyung, akan aku uruskan.. Bawa dongsaengmu ke kamar.. "

" Tapi Hyung... ", rengek Mark.

Jaehyun memberikan senyum dimplenya, " Aku berjanji Taeyongie Eomma akan kembali brisik besok pagi.."

Setelah memastikan pintu dorm dikunci dan semua member terlena, Jaehyun memasuki kamarnya bersama Taeyong.

Pintu kamar dibuka untuk memberikan cahaya suram saat pillow talk mereka bermula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dear.. "

Tubuh Taeyong menegang saat mendengar suara lembut Jaehyun. Tanpa mengangkat mukanya dia berpaling dan memeluk perut berotot milik Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum, dia senang Taeyong seperti ini.

" Ada apa denganmu hari ini hmm? "

Bukannya menjawab, malah tangisan Taeyong semakin keras. Semua kekesalannya dikeluarkan kepada Jaehyun.

" Dear.. Kau mendengarkan aku? "

Melihat reaksi Taeyong yang masih bungkam, Jaehyun memaksa Taeyong untuk bangun dan benar wajah namja cantik tersebut memerah.

Benar benar lucu dan menggemaskan bagi Jaehyun.

" Ya ampun sayang.. Kau menggemaskan.. Ayo, ceritakan kepadaku apa yang membuatmu kesal hmm? "

" Jae..hiks..hiks.. Aku gagal ya menjadi leader kalian? "

Kening Jaehyun bertaut, pertanyaan semacam apa itu..

" Apa yang kau bicarakan dear? Kau itu leader terbaik untuk NCT.. "

" Tidak.. Haters tetap membenci para members malah mengutuk skill mereka.. Aku.. hikss..hikss tidak menyukainya.. "

" _Jadi ini yang membuatnya marah seharian.. Kesal dan tidak mau makan.. "_

Jaehyun mengelap air mata Taeyong dan dia tersenyum, " Kau juga manusia Hyung.. Mereka juga sama.. Tiada yang membezakan kita daripada sifat fisik.. "

" Aku sedang tidak bercanda Jung! "

" Kau belum mendengarkan aku Hyung.. Dengar, yang membezakan kita dari mereka adalah hati.. Dan kau punya hati yang terbaik di antara mereka.. "

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, coba meredam tangisan yang semakin kuat.

" Lepaskan semuanya Hyung.. Ada aku untuk kau bercerita.. "

Taeyong memeluk tubuh Jaehyun, bau mint dari tubuh Jaehyun menenangkannya.

" Sedia untuk bercerita? "

" Hngg.. "

" Aku tidak menyukai orang lebih mengenali NCT 127 kebanding NCT 2018.. Aku mau mereka semua mengenali satu persatu dari kita dan berhenti menyakiti mereka.. "

" Apa maksudmu Hyung? "

" Mereka semua berbeda.. Kita punya 7 kewarganeraan di dalam group dan itu tidak mudah.. "

" Ehem.. ", Jaehyun membetulkan surai rambut Taeyong yang lepek kerna peluh.

" Johnny dan Mark itu lucu dan berisik.. Seperti 4D.. Terus ada Ten dan Doyoung yang berantem terus.. Ada Winwin,Taeil Hyung, Renjun dan Kun yang memilih untuk diam ketimbang berbicara banyak.. "

" Terus Hyung? Apa masalahnya? "

" Ada Jeno dan Jaemin yang kelebihan tenaga, kemudian Yuta yang terus tersenyum, Lucas, Chenle dan Haechan yang berisik seperti energizer dan kemudian ada Jungwoo yang masih kelihatan seperti maknae dan uri Jisung yang masih kecil.. "

" Iya sayang.. Aku mengerti, tapi apa permasalahannya? "

Taeyong menghela nafas dan mendelik Jaehyun. " _Bodoh atau apa sih Jaehyun ahh!! "_

" Mereka itu berbeda, nggak mungkin aku akan menjadikan mereka satu.. Setiap dari mereka punya sisi yang berbeda dan haters mau aku membentuk mereke menjadi satu.. "

" Iya.. Nah itu jawapannya.. Kerna mereka dan kita berbeda, baru kita bersama.. Baru kita mampu menjadi keluarga.. "

" Haters menyalahkan aku atas kepergian Hansol Hyung dari SMRookies dan terus memandang jengkel kepada Jungwoo dan Lucas yang berhasil debut dalam waktu singkat.. "

" Mereka berjaya debut kerna mereka berusaha Hyung.. Setiap satu dari kita berdiri di atas mimpi sendiri.. Kau tahu? "

" Jae.. Aku nggak mau mereka tersakiti seperti aku.. Aku tidak menyukainya.. Hiks.. hiks.. "

Jaehyun mencium dahi Taeyong, sekadar menenangkannya.

" Aku tahu seperti apa kau ketimbang mereka.. Kau lebih giat berusaha kerna kau leader.. Terus menyemangati maknae line untuk tetap kuat.. Kau bahkan sempat jatuh sakit Hyung.. "

Taeyong diam dan dia menunduk.. Mengeluarkan semua tangisan yang ditahan.

Jaehyun mengangkat wajah cantik Taeyong dan tersenyum kecil, pipi merah Taeyong dilap.

" Hyung.. Kau adalah yang terbaik untuk kami, mereka yang bukan aslinya Korea bergantung sepenuhnya kepadamu untuk bertahan di sini.. Kau harus ingat Hyung, kau memimpin 17 anak anak di sini, tapi di saat kau lelah kau punya 17 orang untuk kau berpaling.. Mencari tempat mengadu.. "

" Kau tidak kecewa denganku Jae? "

" Tidak dan tidak akan pernah.. Kerna aku tau seperti apa hatimu sayang.. Kau merasa bersalah kepada Hansol Hyung hingga jatuh sakit.. "

" Hiks.. Hiks.. Jaehyun ahh.. "

Jaehyun memeluk erat tubuh pacar kesayangannya, dia tahu Taeyong mulai lelah dengan semua demand haters di luar.

" Dear.. Tidak ada yang harus kau kesalkan.. Kau sudah menjadi lebih dari apa yang kau mampu untuk kami.. "

Taeyong mengangguk kecil, menuaikan tawa Jaehyun.

" Kita makan ayo? Aku akan menghangatkan makananmu.. "

Melihat anggukan kecil Taeyong, Jaehyun menggendong tubuhnya. Benar benar ringan dan ringkih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun kaget saat melihat semua member terpacak di ruang tamu. Alisnya bertaut bingung.

" Bukannya kalian sudah tidur? Dan Dreamies? Kalian harus bersekolah besok.. "

Taeyong berpaling dan dia bingung melihat semua member berdiri di sana. Jaehyun meletakkan Taeyong ke bawah.

Jaemin berlari anak dan menubruk tubuh Taeyong, " Maaf kerna membuatkanmu khuatir Hyung.. Hiks.. hiks.. Maaf kerna aku terluka tapi aku mohon berhenti menangis.. "

" Ada apa dengan kalian eoh? ", Taeyong bingung. Johnny yang biasa tertawa juga menangis.

" Dengarkan aku Lee Taeyong.. Yang jelas.. Aku menghargaimu sebagai leader.. Tidak ada yang lebih pantas darimu untuk posisi itu.. "

Taeyong dan Jaehyun saling memandangi sebelum mereka berdua dipeluk oleh memberdeul.

 **Terima kasih kerna menjadi leader yang terbaik untukku. Kau lebih mengerti bagaimana peribadiku berbanding orang luar Taeyong ahh.. Aku mempercayaimu lebih dari apapun. - Taeil**

 **Terima kasih kerna tidak pernah lelah mengajarkan aku Korea dari dulu dan selalu mendukungku di SMRookies. - Johnny**

 **Terima kasih kerna menjadi sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Kau tidak pernah berubah. - Yuta**

 **Terima kasih kerna selalu mengkhuatirkan aku Hyung.. Selalu ada untuk aku berpaling kepadamu saat aku mulai lelah. - Doyoung**

 **Kau mengajarkan aku mimpi untuk tidak mudah untuk dipertahankan namun bisa digapai. Kau mengajarkan aku untuk tetap bertahan. - Ten**

 **Kau yang pertama tersenyum kepadaku Hyung saat kita bertemu di NCT Life.. Meski bicaraku tidak jelas kau tetap bersabar denganku. - Winwin**

 **Hyung, aku mungkin bukan yang terbaik di sini tapi terima kasih kerna mengajarkan aku untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk memimpin China line. - Kun**

 **Terima kasih karna menjadi pendorong untukku saat aku mulai lelah Hyung.. Kau menanti aku pulang dari jadualku dan menyiapkan aku susu hangat. Aku lelah tapi aku tahu aku punya kau Hyung. - Mark**

 **Aku masih baru di antara kalian, tapi terima kasih kerna mengajarkan aku untuk dekat dengan mereka Taeyong Hyung. - Lucas**

 **Aku tahu aku paling nakal di sini Hyung.. Tapi terima kasih kerna terus menasihatiku dan tidak pernah lelah dengan tingkahku. - Haechan**

 **Maaf kerna selalu membuatkan Hyung bangun pagi untuk membuatkan aku sarapan. Aku tumbuh dengan baik kerna keprihatinanmu Hyung. - Jisung**

 **Aku kaku saat aku mula mula trainee, kau mendekatiku dan mengajakku berteman sehingga aku bisa menari dengan benar. Setiap usaha yang aku lakukan, kau akan berkata aku melakukan dengan baik Hyung. - Jeno**

 **Taeyong Hyung, aku ini pria yang mudah menangis. Tapi Hyung selalu ada di saat aku mulai menangis kerna tidak bisa menguasai koreo atau merindui keluargaku di China. Kau selalu ada di saat aku memerlukanmu Hyung. - Renjun**

 **Hyung tidak pernah meragui akan talent yang aku punya bahkan kau memberitahu semuanya kepada dunia. Aku mungkin paling senang tertawa, tapi aku tidak menyukaimu menangis Hyung. - Chenle**

 **Aku mohon maaf Hyung kerna terus membuatmu khuatir saat aku terluka dulu. Aku ingin kau tahu sekarang, aku akan menjaga diriku dan terima kasih kerna tetap mempercayai aku akan pulang untuk NCT - Jaemin**

 **Hyung.. Aku tidak mengenalmu dengan rapat dan kau kelihatan dingin, tapi ternyata aku salah. Terima kasih kerna menenangkan aku saat aku gelisah untuk debut stageku dan terus mempercayai akan bakat nyanyianku. - Jungwoo**

 **Dan yang terakhir, terima kasih kerna terlahir ke dunia. Menjadi milikku seaslinya dan sekarang memimpin 17 mimpi untuk menjadi satu. Kau adalah manusia yang paling tangguh pernah aku kenali dan kau tidak pernah berubah. Terima kasih untuk semua nasihat yang kau berikan kepada kami - Jaehyun.**

Taeyong bungkam, 17 kata compliments membuatkan dia terharu. Bukan mudah untuk mendengar pujian setelah kau lelah berusaha.

Taeyong tertawa kemudian diamenangis mengundang tawa para member. Mereka tetap keluarga dengan mimpi yang sama. Ada Taeyong untuk melindungi mimpi mereka dan dari belakang mereka ada untuk mendukung Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dia sudah tidur Jaehyun ahh? "

" Ddae Yuta Hyung.. Susu hangat yang kau campur dengan obat tidur benar benar membuatkan Taeyong Hyung tidur.. "

Yuta tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Jaehyun. " Baguslah, kantung matanya mulai jelas dan aku tidak menyukai itu.. "

" Dreamies sudah tidur Hyung? "

" Iya.. Susu hangat membuatkan mereka terlena dengan cepat.. Sepertinya aku harus rajin memerhatikan pola makan mereka.. "

Jaehyun tertawa, Yuta itu lucu!

" Jae, terima kasih kerna melindungi Taeyong.. Aku tahu Taeyong terluka dari mental dan emosi, kau ingat akan scandal waktu dia masih trainee? "

" Kerna itulah, aku melindungi dia.. Aku tidak mau dia terluka kerna para haters. Hansol Hyung keluar bukan kerna Taeyong Hyung, jodohnya tidak kuat untuk bersama NCT.. "

" Iya.. Aku bahagia melihat Hansol Hyung bebas terbang ke udara dan memperlihatkan bakatnya.. Tariannya semakin bagus hari demi hari.. "

" Kau merindukannya Yuta Hyung? "

Yuta mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, " Dia sudah menemukan jalannya sendiri dan aku senang.. "

Yuta dan Jaehyun menghabiskan masa berbicara sesama mereka sambil mengenang memori saat mereka masih trainee.

Mereka bersyukur bisa debut di dalam satu team dan saling mendukung antara satu sama lain.

Malam semakin pekat dan tidak lama kemudian dorm NCT mulai diam tanda penghuninya mulai lena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ya ampun Haechannie, Jisungie! Kalian ini berantem terus! Jae, lihat anak nakalmu ini ihh! "

Jaehyun tertawa, Taeyongnya kembali seperti biasa. Dorm mulai bising dengan bebelan Taeyong dan kegaduhan yang dilakukan oleh member.

" Yahh! Berhenti berantem! Kalian sudah telat! Mark, di mana Jaemin? "

Mark berpaling untuk mencari Jaemin.

" Hyung! Dimana kaus kakiku? Aku tidak menemukannya di mana mana! "

Taeyong menepuk dahi, dia lupa untuk membasuh kaus kaki Jaemin.

" Pinjam dari Mark saja, aku lupa untuk membasuhnya.. "

Mendengar kata Taeyong, Mark berlari mendapatkan kaus kakinya di ampaian lalu disuakan kepada Jaemin.

Yuta dan Doyoung menyiapkan bekal untuk Dreamies dan menyusunnya mengikut nama mereka.

" Ayo cepat anak anak.. Manager Hyung udah datang nihh! "

Mereka siap memakai sepatu dan memberikan lambaian kepada member yang masih punya waktu luang.

" Mark! Semangat untuk jadualmu, kalian juga! "

" Ddae!! Kami pergi!! Makasih untuk bekalnya Tae Eomma, Yuta Eomma dan Doyoung Eomma!,"

Kegaduhan di dorm mulai tenang setelah Dreamies ke sekolah, sekarang tinggal Hyung line yang berisiknya minta ampun!

Belum cukup lima menit para Dreamies meninggalkan dorm, bebelan Taeyong bermula lagi saat mendapati ada kesan kotor di karpet.

Dan ayo kita tinggalkan mereka semua untuk menahan telinga. Kalian bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi untuk scene kedepan.. Haha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _ferro2408 :_** You're welcome! :) Akan aku usahakan untuk melestarikan YuSol/HanYu.. Mereka menggemaskan!

Reader bisa membaca cerita aku yang bertajuk **_" I BELIEVE "_** untuk ship lain atau crack pair.. Ceritanya berchapter dan akan ada sequel untuk setiap ship.. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya.. Terus mendukung NCT ya!! :)

Jangan jadi siders terus dong, aku menghargai setiap satu dari comment kalian.. Akan aku berusaha untuk menulis dengan lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _KKEUT_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW_**


	5. I Remember : JohnTen

Johnny tertawa senang saat melihat pacarnya tersenyum dan bisa tertawa lepas. Dia merindukan senyum itu sejak lama.

" Ten.. Kau lelah? "

Ten menggeleng, kakinya semakin laju diatur mengikuti ombak yang masih ingin bermain dengannya.

Johnny hanya mengangguk dan dia mulai memotret foto demi foto. Sekadar sebagai kenangan untuk hari tua mereka.

" Hyung!! Kita pulang yuk? "

Johnny mengelap keringat yang muncul di wajah pacarnya, " Kau mulai lelah dear? "

Anggukan imut Ten membuatkan tawa Johnny terlepas, " Ayo.. Naik ke belakangku dan kita pulang.. "

Ten masih seperti anak kecil meski umurnya sudah pantas untuk menikah, dan ini adalah salah satu sisi yang Johnny sukai. Sisi kekanakan di dalam pria Thailand tersebut.

Setelah memastikan Ten lena, Johnny turun ke dapur dan dia memulai acara memasaknya. Spaghetti aglio olio kegemaran Ten mulai menampakkan hasil.

Puas dengan hasil yang terlihat, Johnny memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan dapur setelah selesai memasak. Ruang tamu yang kelihatan tidak rapi dikemas dan baju kotor milik mereka di basuh.

" Ten.. Bangun sayang.. Kau sudah telat untuk dinner.. "

Ten bergumam halus, tidak menyukai Johnny menganggu tidurnya. Dengkuran kecilnya miliknya masih kedengaran.

" Ten baby.. Ayo bangun, kau akan jatuh sakit jika menolak untuk makan.. Hmm? "

Ten menggeleng dan Johny bersikeras memaksanya bangun, " Ayo.. Akan aku suapin.. Habis itu, kita mandi.. "

Ten membuka matanya dan Johnny tersenyum melihat mata cantik milik Ten. " Hngg.. Kau sudah bangun princess? "

Ten tersenyum dan mencium bibir Johnny, " Gendong aku Hyung.. Aku lagi capek.. "

Tanpa perlu di suruh sekalipun Johnny pasti mengendong dengan senang hati. Johnny senang saat melihat Ten bermanja manjaan dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian mau bilang Ten itu manja? Centil? Emang kenapa? Cemburu kerna dia bersama Johnny? Ten emang manjanya minta ampun tapi kalian harus tahu, ada sifatnya yang bisa menenangkan Johnny saat Johnny gundah.

Johnny merakam belakang kecil Ten yang asyik memasak di dapur. Johnny tersenyum dan dia meletakkan recodernya.

Pinggang ramping Ten dipeluk dan lehernya dicium.

" Kau mengagetkan aku Hyung.. "

" Kau lagi bikin apa? "

" Emm.. Makanan kegemaranmu Hyung, medium rare steak.. "

Johnny meletakkan dagunya di bahu Ten, menghirup bau citrus yang menenangkan. " Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku baby? "

Pisau yang dipegang diletakkan, Ten berpaling dan dia memandang wajah Johnny.

" Selagi aku bernafas, aku akan ada di sebelahmu Hyung.. Tidak akan pernah pergi darimu.. "

" Kau berjanji? "

Ten mengangguk dan dia mencium bibir Johnny. Johnny itu pelindungnya dari dahulu sehingga sekarang.

Johnny mendiamkan diri saat melihat Ten asyik dengan dunianya. Orang tua Ten sudah bising, memintanya membawa pulang Ten ke Korea.

Sudah tiba saat yang sesuai untuk mereka menikah, bahkan Lucas adiknya Ten sudah bertunang. Hanya mereka yang masih selesa dengan hubungan seperti ini.

" Dear.. Kita pulang yuk?? Orang tuamu sudah ada di Korea dan meminta aku membawamu pulang.. "

" Korea? "

Ten menatap anak mata milik Johnny, coba mencari kebohongan di sana. Namun, tiada.

" Kau serius Hyung? Orang tuaku berada di Korea? "

" Iya sayang.. Papa bilang, mereka menetap terus di sana.. Mereka udah pindahan dari Thailand.."

Ten melongo, berita yang disampaikan oleh Johnny tidak dipercayai.

" Kau pasti bercanda Hyung?!!! "

Johnny menggeleng, dan berakhir dengan pekikan gemas Ten yang ternyata senang dengan berita tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Mama!! "

Wanita yang dipanggil oleh Ten kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuh pria mungil tersebut.

" Merindui Mama hmm? "

" Pertanyaan seperti apa itu Mama? Aku terus merindui kalian saat aku mengikuti John Hyung ke Chicago.. "

Johnny tersenyum melihat wajah bakal mertuanya.

" Ten tidak berulah di sana? "

" Nggak sih Ma.. Dia masih seperti anak kecil yang terkurung di badan pria dewasa.. "

Ten mendelik Johnny dan menghentak kakinya kesal.

" Apa apaan kau Hyung? Minggir sana! Cas, bawakan tasku! "

Lucas kaget dimarahi Ten, manakala Johnny hanya tertawa.

" Lihat Ma? Dia itu masih kecil.. "

Mrs Chitta hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan dari bakal menantunya.

" Hyung.. Kau punya hadiah untukku? "

Johnny mengusak surai rambut adik kepada pacarnya, " Ada di dalam bagasi itu.. Ayo, aku sudah penat Cas.. "

Johnny mendiamkan diri di ruang tamu dan dia hanya memerhatikan tingkah Ten.

Interaksi di antara Ten dan keluarganya di rakam kamera, Johnny merindukan keluarganya yang terlebih dahulu tinggal di syurga.

" John? "

" Yes Dad.. " , kamera di tangannya diletakkan ke bawah dan dia menatap pria tua dihadapannya.

" Kau pasti akan menjaga anakku kan? Aku lebih mengkhuatirkan Ten ketimbang Lucas.. Dia itu namja special John.. "

" Aku berjanji Dad.. Tiada yang akan menyakitinya.. Aku akan pastikan tawa itu terus ada hingga ke akhirnya.. "

" His smile is the most precious thing I ever have.. Please make sure his smile will always be with him.. "

" I'm sorry.. But are you going somewhere Dad? Apa yang kau bicarakan huh? "

Mr Chitta hanya diam dan menepuk pundak kekar Johnny.

Johnny terkedu, mereka memang akrab tapi perbicaraan seperti ini selalu menyakitinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Johnny terdiam di ruangan kecemasan. Sisa darah di bajunya tidak dipedulikan. Yang ada dimindanya, hanya prianya disana.

Dia mencoba untuk kuat, namun gagal. Tangisan itu tetap jatuh dan berubah menjadi punca kenapa dia lemah.

" Johnny.. "

Itu suara Taeyong, psikiatri di rumah sakit Ten dirawat. Dia mendekati tubuh Johnny dan memeluk namja tersebut.

" Apa yang terjadi? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Ten menghentak kakinya kesal saat Johnny bersikeras ingin pulang ke Seoul._

 _" Hyung! Di sini aja ihh.. Aku kan kangen.. "_

 _" Nggak bisa sayang.. Besok aku punya meeting dan sore aku harus bertemu client.. "_

 _" Hyungie... TT "_

 _" Hush.. Kau itu sudah dewasa sayang.. Aku hanya pulang sebentar, habis kerjaan aku terus mampir ke sini.. "_

 _Ten mendongak, " Kau berjanji Hyung?"_

 _" Yes baby.. Aku akan datang! Katanya mau picnic bareng di taman.. "_

 _Ten memekik gemas dan memeluk erat tubuh kekar Johnny. Tubuh yang selalu menghangatkan malamnya._

 _" Ya sudah.. Ini sudah sore, aku harus pergi sayang.. Titip salam kepada Lucas.. "_

 _Ten mengangguk dan dia memerhatikan kereta milik Johnny meluncur laju membelah jalan yang mulai sepi._

 _Namun Johnny merasa aneh, terasa ada yang salah. Detak jantungnya mengatakan ada yang aneh, hatinya mengatakan untuk berputar balik namun mindanya terus mengatakan untuk tetap pergi._

 _Tawa Ten dan keluarganya terus berputar di ruangan mindanya. Ada sesuatu yang bakal terjadi._

 _Meeting yang seharusnya berlangsung di pagi hari ditunda ke tengah hari, bahkan pertemuan bersama client penting di lanjutkan ke malam hari._

 _Ten tidak mengangkat panggilannya, bahkan Lucas juga tidak memberikan khabar._

 _" Shit_! _Jawab panggilanku Lucas! "_

 _Johnny terus berlari mendapatkan keretanya setelah semuanya selesai. Hatinya tidak tenang!_

 _Rem kereta diinjak kuat dan dia memecut laju. Tangan kirinya sibuk mendail nombor Ten dan Lucas._

 _" Ya Tuhan.. Apa yang sedang terjadi?? "_

 _Johnny tiba di rumah dan dia aneh, tiada suara manusia di dalam sana._

 _Pintu pagar utama bahkan tidak terkunci dan keadaan di laman hadapan tidak teratur. Ada pecahan vas di mana mana._

 _" Ten.. Kau di mana sayang? "_

 _Ruang tamu tersebut gelap gelita dan Johnny memberanikan diri untuk naik ke tingkat atas._

 _Dia terduduk di tangga._

 _Jasad Mrs Chitta tergeletak di sana dengan pisau yang masih menusuk jantungnya._

 _" Ten!! Ten!! Jawab aku!!! "_

 _Johnny berlari mencari Ten dan dia kembali terkejut, jasad Mr Chitta tergantung di kamar utama dengan kesan kelaran dan tembakan di kepala._

 _Johnny memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Ten, dan buah hatinya ada di sana._

 _Namun matanya kelihatan kosong dan lebih kaget, tubuh tersebut penuh dengan darah dan kesan lengket._

 _" Ten?! "_

 _Ten tidak menjawab, dia hanya mendiamkan diri dan menunjuk satu arah. Ada jasad Lucas yang robek di bahagian dada._

 _" Kita ke rumah sakit sayang.. "_

 _Johnny berlari ke kereta, saat yakin Ten tidak goyah dia memecut laju ke rumah sakit. Pihak polisi di telefon untuk memeriksa keadaan rumah._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ten akan baik baik aja John.. " , ucap Taeyong.

Taeyong sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya, dia merasakan apa yang terjadi kepada Ten lebih parah.

Johnny tersenyum hampa, dia yakin ada yang salah dengan cinta hatinya.

" _Sialan! Harusnya kau tidak pergi ke Seoul Johnny!! "_

Ruangan rawat tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh Ten yang sudah di jahit.

" Maaf.. Penjaga kepada Ten?? "

" Aku tunangannya.. Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? "

Dokter bertag nama Youngjae itu mengajak Johnny berbincang di ruangannya.

" Luka yang aku temukan bukan luka biasa, itu luka kelaran. Dan perlu aku ingatkan bahawa Ten mengalami guncangan emosi.. "

" Guncangan emosi? "

" Lebih tepat dia dirogol dan jangan khuatir, aku sudah membersihkan seluruh sisa sperma di dalam tubuhnya. Holenya akan mengambil masa untuk sembuh kerna sobek.. "

Pernyataan tersebut membunuh Johnny, dia takut akan reaksi Ten saat mengetahui keluarganya meninggal.

Bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan Ten setelah ini?

Jasad ahli keluarga Ten selesai diuruskan dan hanya tinggal menunggu proses pemakaman.

Johnny memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada mereka bertiga dan berjanji akan menjaga Ten sehingga ke hujung nyawa.

" Aku akan menjaganya Dad, Mom and Lucas.. Moga kalian tenang di sana.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MASA SEKARANG**

Janji yang pernah diikat ditunaikan.

Ten sadar setelah hampir dua minggu di dalam kondisi koma. Namun dia tunas bicara.

Ten sudah tidak bisa berbicara dan dia hanya memandang tepat ke satu arah. Terkadang, dia meracau pilu.

Korea sudah lama ditinggalkan dan mereka kini berada di Chicago, mencoba mencari perawatan yang lebih berhasil untuk Ten.

Sudah hampir lima tahun, namun tiada yang berubah. Ten, cinta hatinya tetap sama.

Yang lebih parah, Ten divonis menderita penyakit mental setelah tiga bulan keluar dari rumah sakit. Teman selinenya udah menikah, hanya tinggal dia dan Ten yang belum menikah.

Mereka hanya terikat sebagai tunangan sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Dan ini sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Johnny menangis.

" John.. Sel kankernya semakin merebak, aku sudah tidak mempunyai cara lain untuk mengubati dia.. "

Mendengar kata Yuta, Johnny terduduk menyembah bumi.

Dia enggan mempercayai bahawa Ten tidak bisa disembuhkan.

" Apa aku harus melepaskan dia eoh Yuta, Taeyong?? "

Pria cantik yang sudah bergelar ibu menggigit bibir. Tidak bisa menjawab soalan dari Johnny.

Mereka mengerti rasa sakit yang didapatkan oleh Johnny. Ten yang berisik dan manja berubah menjadi pendiam dan tidak waras.

Di balik kaca, Johnny memerhatikan Ten yang sedang termenung. Tiada kata yang mampu diluahkan.

Ten semakin ringkih, kesan lebam dan suntikan memenuhi tubuhnya. Bahkan kantung matanya semakin gelap.

" Tae.. Demi aku dan Ten, kembalikan dia kepada keluarganya.. "

Taeyong terbelalak!!

" Kau sinting eoh?!! "

" Tidak!! 5 tahun dia menderita Ten, begitu juga aku!! Aku udah nggak kuat Tae.. "

Johnny berlutut, menyembah kaki Taeyong dan Yuta. Tiada harapan untuk mereka.

" Tapi... Itu pilihan terakhir John.. "

" Dan itu pilihan aku Tae, Yuta.. Kau sendiri bilang padaku Yuta bahawa donor yang cocok untuk Ten hanyalah ahli keluarganya.. "

Yuta mengenggam jemarinya, lupa akan hakikat yang pernah dikatakan.

" Mungkin kita bisa mencari donor lain Johnny.. "

" Hiks.. Tidak.. Darah Ten itu langka dan tidak mudah untuk menemui donor untuknya.. Aku menyerah.. Bantu aku melepaskan dia.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau putuskan John? "

Johnny menatap mata Taeyong dan Yuta berulang kali dan mengangguk.

" Dia sudah tersakiti, dan aku ikhlas.. "

Johnny memindahkan Ten ke sofa yang selama ini dia gunakan. Video yang terpasang dipandang lama dan Johnny mencium kepala Ten.

Dia menatap wajah teman selinenya dan mengangguk.

Melihat anggukan Johnny, Yuta dan Taeyong terus menyuntik obat dosis tinggi yang bisa mematikan ke dalam tubuh Ten.

Tubuh ringkih tersebut menggigil dan bergumam halus.

" Tidak ada apa apa sayang.. Kau akan menemui keluargamu kelak.. Ayo, tatap mataku.. "

Johnny menahan tangis, dia mendengar semua tawa Ten di sekelilingnya. Video mereka dipasang agar Ten bisa mengingatinya meski udah pergi.

" Maafkan Hyung nae baby.. Tapi kau sudah tersakiti di sini.. "

Ten mendongak dan menatap wajah Johnny, jemarinya menyentuh rahang Johnny dan tersenyum.

Senyum yang seakan akan mengatakan " _Aku menunggumu di sana Hyung.. "_

Nafas Ten mulai tersendat, mata Johnny mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening, dia mendakap erat tubuh Ten dan akhirnya tubuh tersebut berhenti menggigil.

Pendetak jantung sudah berbunyi nyaring dan bergaris lurus. Tangisnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan.

" Hiks.. hiks.. Maafkan aku baby.. Aku sudah tidak kuat melihat kau tersakiti di sini... "

Raungan Johnny memenuhi ruangan kamar tersebut dan menimbulkan kesan kepada pekerja di sana.

Jururawat yang biasa menguruskan Ten turut menangis. Dia tahu bagaimana kuatnya cinta dua insan tersebut.

Yuta dan Taeyong?

Tidak usah dibilang, mereka menangis parah.

 **Nama pasien : Ten / Chittaporn Leechaiyapornkul**

 **Jantina : Lelaki**

 **Tarikh Kematian : 17 Mei 2018**

Taeyong membacakan pernyataan kematian tersebut dan dia mengeluh.

" _Mungkin ini yang terbaik.. Moga kau bahagia di sana Ten.. "_

Seminggu selepas kematian Ten, Johnny mulai murung. Dia tidak makan dan enggan bergaul.

" Ayolah Hyung!! Kau ini!! "

" Apaan sih kau Jaehyun? Pulang sana, jaga anakmu! "

" Aku dan Taeyong Hyung cuti hari ini.. Dan kita akan keluar! Kau, aku dan keluargnya Yuta Hyung! "

Johnny menurut, enggan menimbulkan pergaduhan.

Yuta dan Hansol menghantar Johnny pulang ke apartmentnya setelah mereka selesai bersiar.

" John.. Jaga kesehatanmu.. Jangan bertindak bodoh! "

" Hmm.. Aku tau sih NaYu.. Dan bilang pada Jaemin bahawa dia cantik sepertimu.. "

Johnny melihat gemas bayi kecil yang berusia 10 bulan itu, andai sahaja Ten di sini.

Dia menggeleng kepalanya.

" Ya sudah pulang sana.. Jaemin udah kesejukan tuh.. "

Yuta mendengus marah.

" Ya udah.. sampai ketemu besok.. "

Johnny melangkah masuk ke apartmentnya dan dia tersenyum pilu.

Susun atur dan suasana apartmentnya tidak berubah dan masih sama.

" Arrgghh!! Aku merinduimu sayang!! "

Johnny terduduk dan menangis pilu. Dia tersakiti.

Videonya bersama Ten dipasang dan tanpa penyesalan, pergelangan tangannya dikelar dan obat tidur diambil melebihi dosis.

Darah segar menitik mengenai karpetnya dan pandangannya mulai buram. Senyuman Ten mulai terlihat dipandangannya.

Perlahan lahan, suara Ten mulai menghilang dan terganti dengan cahaya putih.

Ada tangan yang menyambutnya, " _Ayo Hyung.. Kita hidup bersama di sini.. Hanya kau dan aku.. "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekeping surat menemui Yuta dan Taeyong setelah seminggu Johnny ditemui membunuh diri.

" _Aku tidak menyesal mengakhiri hidupku seperti ini.. Aku tersakiti dan aku udah nggak kuat.. Suaranya mulai mengangguku dan aku tidak menyukainya.. Aku terlalu merindui Ten.. Maaf kerna memilih untuk pergi.. Tapi aku mohon agar kalian bahagia bersama suami dan anak kalian.. Tetaplah kuat untuk Hansol dan Jaemin dear NaYu.. Dan kau Taeyong, berhenti bekerja keras..Perhatikan kandunganmu.. Jaehyun dan Mark masih memerlukanmu.. - **JOHNNY** \- "_

Sekeping gambar selfie mereka berdua terselit bersama. Selfie pertama untuk date yang pertama di tangga. Senyum Ten dan Johnny terlihat indah di sana.

Mungkin ini adalah apa yang diharapkan mereka, kembali tersenyum saat mereka menyatu.

Taeyong dan Yuta hanya mendiamkan diri.. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk mereka..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _KKEUT_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW_**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :** Ini postinganku yang terakhir.. Aku akan hiatus sebentar untuk menghormati Ramadhan.. Postinganku yang terakhir untuk " **I BELIEVE "** udh aku lakukan sebelum Ramadhan.. Happy Fasting guys!! Akan kembali aktif setelah lebaran tiba..


	6. Our Mark Hyung : Mark x Dream

Mark menatap satu persatu wajah dongsaeng kesayangannya di unit Dream. Mereka semakin dewasa bahkan tinggi Jisung melebihi dirinya.

Mereka baru selesai promosi GO di pentas and Mnet, dan sekarang hanya tinggal Mark yang masih belum tidur. Wajah Jaemin dipandang dan dia tersenyum perit.

" _Apa kau akan baik baik sahaja saat aku pergi nanti Nana? "_

Ada tetes hangat mengenai pipinya dan dia mengelapnya pergi. Benci saat dia menangis dan lemah.

Kerna dia seorang Hyung dan pelindung.

Hanya untuk beberapa bulan sahaja lagi.

Dan artinya, mereka harus mulai belajar mandiri.

Calendar di ruangan kamar tersebut ditatap lama, hanya tinggal beberapa bulan sahaja lagi untuk mereka bersama.

Mark coba untuk menghitung mundur detik tersebut, tapi masa membenci mereka. Semakin hari, mereka semakin dewasa dan matang.

Enggan hanyut di dalam fikirannya, Mark melangkah keluar dan menuju ke tingkat atas. Dorm NCT 127, dia membutuhkan Taeyong sekarang.

Pintu dorm 127 diketuk dan terlihat Yuta yang membuka pintunya.

" Eoh.. Kau kenapa Mark? Ini sudah jam 1 pagi dan kau belum tidur? "

Mark tidak menjawab dan dia berlari memeluk tubuh Yuta.

" Berhenti bertanya Hyung.. Ijinkan aku untuk begini.. "

Yuta menepuk pundak Mark dan mengelus rambutnya.

Ada yang salah dengan dongsaengnya dan ia benar. Mark terlihat lebih gemar termenung daripada bergaul dengan mereka.

" Yuta.. "

" Aku di sini Tae ahh.. "

Taeyong mendekati Yuta dan dia terkejut Mark ada bersama. Outfit stagenya masih belum berganti.

" Minhyung? "

Mark mendongak dan dia beralih memeluk Taeyong.

" Hiks.. hiks.. Hyungie.. "

" Shh.. Ada apa denganmu huh?? Kau terlihat lelah kebelakangan ini Mark.. "

Yuta menutup pintu dorm dan beralih ke dapur untuk membancuh susu hangat buat maknae di 127 itu.

" Aku takut Hyung.. "

Taeyong mengangkat wajah Mark dan dia menatap mata tersebut, " Apa kerna Dreamies? "

Mark mengangguk perlahan.

Dan Taeyong tersenyum, dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan itu.

Suara tangisan Mark mengejutkan Jaehyun dan Johnny yang sudah terlena.

" Kau enggan melepaskan mereka? "

Mark mengigit bibirnya dan coba untuk menjawab namun hanya tangis yang keluar.

" Hye Mark.. It's your time to grow up and explore new things.. " bujuk Johnny.

" I've tried John.. But it felt weird when I think I'll not be around them in a few months.. "

" You've grown up man... Listen, Dreamies will be okay if you put your believe in them.. "

Mark menatap wajah pacar kepada Taeyong tersebut, ada yang benar di dalam kata katanya.

Yuta datang dan menghulurkan segelas susu hangat, " Aku tahu kau sudah dewasa tapi pilihan untuk berakhir mabuk malam ini ku rasa bukan pilihan yang benar... Susu untukmu? "

Mark tersenyum dan mengambil gelas tersebut.

" Mereka akan baik baik saja Mark.. Percaya kepadaku huh? "

Mark menatap Hyung Jepangnya dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemotretan bersama salah satu majalah terkemuka di Korea berjalan lancar dan giliran Mark sudah selesai.

Kini giliran Jeno dan Jaemin, ada rasa hangat terselit dihatinya saat melihat Jeno menjaga Jaemin dengan sebaik mungkin.

" _Kau akan menjadi pelindung mereka ntar Jeno ahh.. "_

" Hyungie!! "

Mark menoleh dan dia tersenyum kotak kepada Chenle, dongsaeng yang memiliki suara emas di unit Dream.

" Ada apa Lele? "

" Ayo makan.. Kau masih belum menyentuh makananmu Hyung.. Kita masih punya jadual sore nanti dan kau butuh energi.. "

Mark hanya mengikut saat Chenle menarik tangannya pergi. Enggan melawan dan dia ingin menikmati saat ini selama mungkin.

Pemotretan mereka selesai dan Mark mendekati jurufoto tersebut, " Bisa aku memiliki gambar itu? "

Jurufoto yang bernama Minhyun itu melihat foto yang ditunjuk oleh Mark dan dia mengangguk.

" Kau ingin memilikinya di dalam versi mana? "

" Hanya seperti foto yang bisa aku letakkan di dalam walletku.. "

Minhyun mencetak foto tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Mark.

" Terima kasih Minhyun sshi.. "

" Kau juga.. Terima kasih dan kau benar benar Hyung yang hebat eoh? Dongsaengmu mendengar kata dan mereka menggemaskan.. "

Mark hanya tersenyum dan menunduk sebelum berlalu pergi.

Foto mereka sebagai satu unit disimpan di dalam wallet, dia tersenyum senang saat melihat mereka tersenyum lebar.

" _Tetaplah bahagia seperti ini meski kalian harus terpisah dariku kelak.. "_

Konsert pertama mereka sebagai NCT 2018 di Dream Concert dan bohong jika aku mengatakan mereka tidak antusias.

Sudah tentu mereka antusias terlebih Jaemin, ini adalah kali kedua dia menghadiri konsert terbesar setelah di Dubai.

Namun dewi fortuna tidak selamanya menyebelahi mereka, unit Dream adalah yang pertama memulakan konsert.

Dan Mark beberapa kali hampir mati di pentas saat melihat ahli Dream terjatuh di pentas. Pentas mereka basah dengan air hujan namun mereka tetap harus profesional.

Dan Mark hampir melupakan partnya saat melihat Jisung jatuh dan melukai bahunya.

" _Hujan sialan! "_

Persembahan tetap diteruskan dan performance BOB tetap berjalan meski ada koreo yang terpaksa di ganti.

Dan setelah berakhir terlihat beberapa member limpung dan kesulitan untuk berjalan.

" Jisungie.. Kau baik baik saja? "

Mark memeriksa sekujur tubuh Jisung, " Akhh.. Hyung, jangan terlalu keras.. "

Mark membuka outfit pentas Jisung dan di sana ada satu lebam besar. Mark mulai cemas dan dia mencari es lantas meletakkan di atas lebam tersebut.

" Kau Nana? Jeno? "

Jaemin memegang pinggangnya dan terlihat menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Mark mendekati Jaemin dan dia mengangkat kaos Jaemin, matanya terbelalak horror.

Ada lebam di sana!

" Jaemin! Kau tetap di sini dan jangan bergerak, aku akan mencari manager Hyung.. "

Jaemin mengangguk, coba menahan tangis yang kapan pun bisa meledak.

Jeno tersenyum getir dan dia menatap wajah Taeyong.

Mengangguk kecil dan seakan berbisik.

Taeyong menunjuk ke arah Mark dan Mark beralih ke dalam dakapan Johnny.

" Apa sih Hyung?! Lepasin aku!! Aku harus mencari manager Hyung!! "

Setelah yakin akan semua member yang terluka di bawa ke rumah sakit, Johnny melepaskan Mark.

" Mark.. "

Dan pria Canada tersebut gagal. Pertahanannya runtuh dan dia menangis.

" Hyung macam apa aku ini John Hyung?! Menjaga mereka aja nggak betah dan aku malah meninggalkan mereka kelak?!! "

Doyoung menatap sedih kepada salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya. Ada gurat kecewa di sana.

" Mark.. ", Doyoung mengenggam erat jemari Mark dan memeluknya.

" Jika benar kau mulai lelah, menangis di bahuku.. Mereka akan baik baik sahaja.. "

" Apa kau yakin Hyung? Aku takut Jaemin akan kembali hiatus, Jisung terluka dan mereka.. mereka.. mereka.. hiks.. "

" Tidak Mark.. Tidak akan ada yang hiatus di sini, sekarang kau bangun dan kita pulang.. "

" Mereka bagaimana Hyung?? "

" Manager Hyung udah membawa mereka ke rumah sakit, jadi berhenti khuatir.. Ayo, kita akan ke Jepang malam ini.. "

Mark bangun dan mengikuti langkah Doyoung dengan longlai. Dia tidak melawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Promosi di Jepang berjalan lancar, meski Taeyong sedikit pincang namun dia tetap tersenyum demi fans.

Begitu juga dengan para member yang lain. Unit 127 akan melakukan debut di Jepang dan itu berarti Mark akan semakin sibuk.

Haechan yang menatap wajah Mark yang kelihatan tidak bermaya, " Kau okay Hyung? "

Mark menoleh dan mengangguk kecil, " Tidurlah Haechan.. Kita akan pulang esok pagi dan kau itu susah untuk bangun pagi.. "

" Ddae Hyung.. Kau juga, kantung matamu semakin menebal dan aku tidak menyukai itu.. "

Mark menepuk pundak Haechan, " Aku akan menyusulmu.. "

Mereka semua tiba di bandara Korea tepat jam 11 pagi dan ketibaan mereka disambut dengan sorotan kamera dari pihak media dan juga fan sites.

Mark menyipitkan matanya saat flash kamera menganggu pemandangannya. Dia berpegang erat kepada baju Yuta.

" Mark? "

" Aku okay Hyung.. Hanya flash kamera yang menyakitkan mataku.. "

Yuta bertindak menggenggam tangan Mark, namun manusia itu emang penipu.

" Yuta Hyung.. Aku.. aku.. "

Suara terakhir yang di dengar sebelum suara debuman kedengaran.

Mark berakhir pingsan di ruang bandara dengan keadaan menggenaskan.

Peluh dingin merintik, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan dia mengigil.

Peristiwa Mark pingsan tersebar secara meluas dan berhasil mengejutkan unit U dan DREAM yang menetap di dorm.

" Hyung!! Cas Hyung!! Buka pintunya!! "

Dreamies mengetuk pintu dorm unit U, dan kelihatan wajah cemas Kun.

" Kun Ge! Kita harus ke rumah sakit! Ayo Gege.. "

Kun memeluk Renjun, " Tidak.. Manager Hyung nggak membenarkan kita keluar dari dorm.. Mark sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit.. "

" Ayo Gege.. Mark Hyung sakit! "

Dan itu suara duo nakal J, Jeno dan Jaemin.

" Tidak.. Tetap di sini.. "

Ten membantu menenangkan Dream, bohong jika dia mengatakan dia tidak khuatir akan Mark. Namun dia harus menunjukkan sisinya sebagai seorang Hyung di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Akh.. Aku di mana ini? "

Mark mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan mengaduh kesakitan saat merasa sakit di tangannya.

Mark memandang pakaian yang melekat di badannya sekarang, " _Ini pakaian rumah sakit.. "_

Bunyi pintu ruangan di buka membuatkannya berpaling, " Kau sudah sadar Mark? "

" Eoh? Sadar? Emangnya apa yang terjadi Doyoung Hyung? "

Doyoung hanya tersenyum dan mengetik pesanan. Menghantar berita gembira untuk unit Dream yang sedang giat berlatih.

Doyoung hanya mendiamkan diri saat Mark bertanya kepadanya, dan berakhir membuatkan Mark bungkam.

" Hyung!! "

Mark menoleh saat mendengar suara dongsaengnya, " Jangan berlari!! Kalian sedang sakit!! "

6 Dreamies tidak menghiraukan arahan Mark dan malah semakin berlari mendekati Mark.

" Apa yang kau fikirkan sehingga jatuh sakit Hyung?! Malah berakhir pingsan dengan tidak elit di bandara!! "

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Jisungie? "

" Pabbo Hyung!! Kau pingsan 3 hari lalu dan dokter bilang kerna kau kelelahan, kurang istirehat bahkan tidak cukup asupan gizi!! "

Jeno memukul pundak Mark dengan gemas.

" Berhenti membuatkan kami jantungan Hyung.. Kau nggak harus jatuh sakit! "

" Kau menangis Jeno? "

Jeno menunduk dan mengigit bibirnya, benci untuk mengakui bahawa dia barusan menangis.

" Hyung.. Aku tahu kau khuatir untuk meninggalkan Dream tapi kami udah dewasa Hyung.. Kau juga.. Kau seharusnya berbagi masalahmu denganku Hyung.. "

" Jen.. "

" Aku yang akan menggalas gelaran pelindung untuk Dream saat kau graduasi nanti Hyung.. Jadi aku mohon, berbagi denganku.. "

" Maafkan aku Jen.. Jen.. "

" Kau egois Hyung.. Percayakan aku untuk menjaga mereka.. Aku tahu kau takut sekiranya Nana terluka bahkan Jisung.. Tapi itu proses untuk dewasa Hyung.. "

" Kau mendengar semuanya? "

" Iya.. Aku tahu dari Taeyong Hyung.. Kau harus istirehat dan berhenti berfikir seperti itu.. Kami akan dewasa dan mulai detik ini, biarkan aku dan mereka meneroka dunia baru Hyung.. "

Jaemin memeluk Mark, " Berhenti menyakiti dirimu Mark Hyung.. Aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku saat kau pergi kelak.. "

" _**Aku akan membantu mereka untuk dewasa Mark... - Renjun "**_

 _ **" Aku udah dewasa Mark Hyung.. Sudah saatnya kau berfikir untuk dirimu sendiri.. - Jisung**_ "

" _**Mark Hyung, aku nggak akan nakal dan pasti menurut kepada Jeno Hyung saat kau graduasi kelak.. - Chenle "**_

" _**Berhenti bertindak gegabah Mark Hyung.. Itu proses kehidupan.. - Haechan**_ "

Mark terdiam saat mendengar semua kata tersebut. Ternyata mereka udah dewasa.

Mark tersenyum dan mendepakan tangannya, dan Dreamies menghambur ke dalam dakapannya.

Doyoung dan Taeyong tersenyum hangat di belakang mereka.

" Sepertinya keputusan Johnny untuk menyuntik Mark dengan obat tidur keputusan yang bagus.. Dia kelihatan semakin bertenaga.. "

" Iya Taeyong Hyung.. Dia hanya terlalu berfikir dan berakhir menyakiti dirinya tanpa sadar.. "

" Kerna dia seorang Hyung dan pelindung untuk Dream.. Sewajarnya dia khuatir dan terlebih berfikir.. "

Doyoung mengangguk dan memfoto moment mereka bertujuh untuk tatapan memberdeul lain dan juga mereka. Moment indah tersebut mungkin tidak akan berulang namun mereka punya kenangan.

 _ **Dear Mark..**_

 _ **Thank you for your hard work and tolerance while being a part of DREAM unit for a few years.. Now you're officially a grow up man and you need to learn how to be a great person and become a role model to your dongsaeng.. Please stay humble and just like the way you're.. Cause you're the best when you act like yourself.. They will grow big and fly when the time has come.. Thank you once again Mark..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **KKEUT**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


	7. Forever Love : LuWoo - CasWoo

Jungwoo sedang asyik menonton acara VLive di VApp bersama Dreamies di ruang istirehat dorm NCT U.

Namun dia seakan hilang, maksudku hanyut di dalam lamunannya sendiri.

" Kau kesepian ya Hyung? "

Jungwoo menoleh ke arah Jaemin, " Apa maksudmu Jaem? "

" Yaa.. Sejak tadi aku dan mereka ketawa akan lelucon lucu oleh memberdeul tapi kau hanya berdiam Hyung.. "

Jungwoo menghela nafas perlahan dan dia mengusak kepala Jaemin.

" Aku baik baik saja.. Aku ke kamar duluan ya.. Jangan lupa sikat gigimu sebelum tidur.. "

Jaemin memandang ke arah Jungwoo, ada yang salah dengan Jungwoo setelah SM mengumumkan NCT China akan melakukan debut.

" Jaem! "

Jaemin mendelik Taeyong, " Apa sih Tae Eomma? "

" Kau itu yang kenapa? Jisungie memanggilmu dari tadi.. "

Jaemin menoleh ke arah maknae di NCT tersebut dan dia mengangguk faham.

Jisung ingin tidur dan ditemani Jaemin.

" Taeyong Hyung, akan aku bicarakan setelah aku selesai menidurkan Jisung.. Bisa? "

Taeyong mengangguk tanda mengijinkan. Dia bahkan turut aneh, sepi dorm menganggu jiwanya.

Tulang hidungnya di picit, kata pihak tertinggi SM masih bermain main di telinganya.

" _NCT China akan tinggal di sana untuk promosi.. Sama seperti Lay Sunbaenim.. "_

Jika mereka tinggal di sana, itu artinya dorm akan semakin sepi bahkan mungkin tidak hidup.

Bagaimana dengan member bawah umur seperti Lucas, Renjun dan Chenle? Siapa yang akan mengetuai unit tersebut? Siapa yang akan mengawasi mereka?

Taeyong kembali menonton VLive di layar kaca televisi, dia aneh dengan Lucas.

Lucas itu pria yang brisik dan saat ini dia hanya kelihatan mendiamkan diri meski dia tertawa.

Seakan akan boneka tingkahnya Lucas detik ini.

Tertawa kerna terpaksa.

" _Apa Lucas memikirkan tentang Jungwoo? "_

Jaemin berdehem dan Taeyong berpaling kepadanya.

" Jisungie sudah tidur? "

" Ddae Hyung.. Hyung, kapan NCT China akan memulakan debut mereka? "

" Petinggi SM mengatakan tahun kedua 2018 dan waktu tepat aku juga tidak tahu kapan Jaem.. Kenapa? "

" Jika mereka melakukan debut itu artinya, Lucas Hyung akan tinggal di China dan menyisakan Jungwoo Hyung di sini.. "

Taeyong memandang ke arah salah satu maknae kesayangannya, " Jadi apa yang kau coba katakan? "

" Jungwoo Hyung akan sedih.. Barusan dia melarikan diri ke kamarnya bahkan sebelum VLIVE Lucas Hyung selesai.. "

" Bukan hanya itu Jaem.. Hyung juga cemas dengan maknae line di NCT China.. "

" Renjun dan Lele? "

" Iya.. Mereka masih kecil untuk aku lepaskan ke sana.. Bilang aku ini phobia atau apa pun Jaemin, tapi aku khuatir untuk melepaskan mereka.. "

" Kau tidak phobia Hyung.. Hyung hanya ingin mereka tetap sehat dan gembira.. Tapi jika petinggi SM mengatakan yang sebaliknya, Hyung harus akur.. "

Taeyong memandang wajah Jaemin. Ada kebenaran di sebalik kata tersebut. Mereka tetap akan terpisah meski Taeyong coba untuk mencegahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Lucas? "

Kun memandang ke arah salah satu member yang akan debut bersamanya di China.

" Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau lebih diam.. Ada yang menganggu fikiranmu?"

Lucas menggeleng dan bergerak ke arah lif.

Kun kehairanan dengan tingkah Lucas, maknaenya itu memiliki kebiasaan untuk membuat onar.

" Ren.. Ada apa dengan Lucas? "

Renjun mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

Kerna dia sendiri bingung dan aneh.

" Apa dia sedih kerna Jungwoo Hyung akan bersendirian di sini? "

" Eoh! Lele!! Ulangi perkataanmu.."

Chenle kaget, " Jungwoo Hyung kesepian? "

Kun memetik jarinya, itu adalah jawapan yang dicari.

" Ayo kita pulang.. Gege akan bicarakan hal ini bersama Lucas.. Pengen nasi goreng? "

" Mau!! " koor RenChen bersamaan.

" Winwin ahh.. Aku titip mereka untukmu, sepertinya persediaan makanan kita mulai berkurang.. Aku akan ke supermarket bersama Manager Hyung.."

Unit NCT China tersebut tiba di dorm namun dorm seakan sepi. Sunyi, tiada tawa manusia seperti biasa.

" Taeyong Hyung! Kami pulang!! "

" Tepi ihh Lele.. Ge mau lewat! "

" Tidak!! Lele duluan!! "

Renjun mendelik sang maknae di unit baru itu. " _Untung aku menyayangimu.. "_

" Aku pulang.. "

" Kun Ge!! "

Ten keluar dari kamar yang ditempati bersama Johnny, " Apa sih ribut terus?! "

Aduh.. Mereka ribut di waktu yang salah, sang cabe terkejut dari lenanya.

" Kalian itu brisik tau! Lelahku masih belum hilang setelah dihujat oleh Petinggi SM! Praktis dance bahkan solo! "

Johnny memegang pergelangan tangan Ten.. " Ten.. Mereka masih maknae, wajar mereka ribut.. Kau tidak bisa memarahi mereka.. "

" Maknae?! Mereka itu akan debut dan tinggal jauh dari kita John!! Mereka harus matang dan bisa mandiri! "

" Mereka masih kecil Ten.. Kau tidak..."

" Huh?! Kecil?! Lepaskan aku Hyung! "

Johnny kasihan melihat wajah Renjun dan Chenle yang hampir menangis akibat dimarahi Ten.

Ten mendengus dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Dobrakan pintu kamar mengagetkan mereka semua.

" Injun, Lele? Kalian okay? "

Kun meletakkan barang belanjaannya dan memeluk duo maknae China tersebut.

" Usah difikiran apa yang dibilang oleh Ten.. Ten hanya lelah dan butuh istirehat.. Kita ke ruangan dapur yuk? Gege akan membuat kalian nasi goreng.. "

Winwin sendiri kaget melihat tingkah Ten, " Johnny Hyung.. Ada apa dengan Ten Hyung? "

Johnny berpaling dan menepuk pundak Winwin, " Bersihkan dirimu dan kita akan bicarakan hal ini setelah maknae line tidur.. "

Enggan menambah hangat suasana sekarang, Winwin menuruti kata Johnny dan melangkah ke ruang kamarnya bersama Haechan dan Jeno.

Setelah yakin bahawa maknae China line tidur bahkan Ten dan Lucas, Taeyong mengumpulkan Kun, Winwin, Johnny serta Jaemin di ruang tengah. Taeil turut berada bersama mereka.

" Hyung.. Maaf jika aku lancang tapi apa Ten sakit? Kok dia memarahi para maknae? "

Kun mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sekian lama dipendam. Dia hanya aneh dengan tingkah Ten, teman selinenya.

" Dia kesal kerna dia akan ikut debut bersama kalian di waktu bersamaan dia menyiapkan lagu solonya.. "

" Huh?! Tennie ikut debut bersama NCT China? "

" Iya Qian Kun.. "

Kun tahu tiada yang membohonginya jika Taeyong yang mengatakannya.

" Tapi kenapa Hyung? "

" Kerna Ten Hyung turut mempunyai darah dari keturunan China, dia akan turut debut.. "

" Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya Jaemin? "

" Aku ada bersama Ten Hyung saat petinggi SM datang menemuinya. Saat itu Ten Hyung lagi sibuk dengan praktis dancenya dan aku menemaninya.."

" Terus, apa yang dijawab oleh Ten? "

Jaemin mengeluh dan dia menghela nafas.

" Ten Hyung kaget bahkan dia hampir protes namun diurungkan oleh manager Hyung.. Kemudian Ten Hyung mampir ke ruangan produksi, editing team bilang record suaranya terhapus.. "

" Hari ini benar benar sialan untuk Ten.. Pantas aja dia mengamuk.. "

Kun menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Ten, " Kau bisa bicarakan bersama Ten, John Hyung? "

" Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat Kun.. Ten masih kesal bahkan dia menangis.. "

Taeyong memicit tulang hidungnya mendengar keluhan Johnny.

" Jadi kapan kalian akan debut? Apa kau akan mengetuai mereka di China, Kun? "

Kun menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Taeil.

" Tidak Hyung.. Aku tidak pantas untuk posisi itu.. "

Taeyong menepuk paha milik Kun, " Kau yang tertua di antara mereka di unit China.. Aku percayakan mereka untukmu Qian Kun.. Terlebih Renjun dan Chenle.. "

" Gak Taeyong Hyung!! "

Taeyong melihat ketakutan di mata Kun, dia tersenyum kecil.

" Berpalinglah kepadaku saat kau kewalahan dan berduka.. Kalian akan jauh daripadaku dan aku hanya punya kau Kun.. "

Kun diam dan tidak berkutik.

Dia melihat wajah sang leader kesayangannya, ada riak memohon pertolongan daripadanya.

" Aku akan berusaha Hyung.. "

Taeil membubarkan mereka, " Ini sudah larut.. Tidur dan besok kita akan berbicara bersama LuTenWoo. "

Mendengar arahan sang tertua, mereka semua berganjak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang mentari mengetuk jendela kamar milik CasWoo. Lucas masih belum berganjak bahkan semakin nyaman di dalam pelukan Jungwoo.

Jungwoo memerhatikan wajah pria di hadapannya, pria yang menambat hatinya. Pria yang bisa membuatnya nyaman dan tertawa.

" _Apa aku bisa di sini tanpa dirimu Lucas? Aku khuatir aku tidak bisa.. "_

Garis rahang wajah Lucas di sentuh, bibir seksi milik Lucas disentuh kecil bahkan kelopak matanya.

Semuanya sempurna tentang Lucas, tiada yang kurang meski bicara Koreanya kedengaran aneh.

Jungwoo tertawa kecil saat mengingat hanya dia yang bisa memahami kata Lucas dan menterjemahnya kepada fans.

Hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan Lucas jika sikap hiperaktif Lucas kembali.

Jungwoo tersenyum dan pandangan matanya buram. Air hangat bertakung di matanya, dia terlalu takut untuk berpisah dengan prianya.

Jungwoo menggigit bibirnya, meredam tangisan yang makin menggila. Dia senang Lucas akan kembali aktif namun dia juga egois.

Ingin memiliki Lucas di sini tanpa ada yang memisahkan mereka. Korea dan China itu jauh bahkan mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu sekerap dulu.

" Apa aku menyakitimu Hyung? "

Jungwoo kaget mendengar suara kasar Lucas, khas milik rapper.

Jungwoo menggeleng dan dia menyeka air matanya, " Aku hanya senang kau akan debut di China.. Kita bangun yuk? Para member pasti udah menunggu.. "

Jungwoo hanya mengikuti langkah Lucas, dia hanya ingin menikmati keberadaan Lucas untuk detik ini.

" Pagi Hyungdeul.. "

Jaehyun menyambut sapaan Lucas dengan senyuman, " Sudah baikan? "

Lucas mengangguk perlahan namun tidak dengan Jungwoo.

Dia hanya berdiam. Tidak menyukai suasananya.

" Jungwoo?? "

" Ddae? "

Jaehyun tersenyum, " Apa yang kau fikirkan huh? Duduk, makanannya akan matang nanti.. "

Jungwoo duduk dan dia memandang wajah membernya, mereka tertawa lepas.

Namun tidak dengan dirinya, dia masih belum ikhlas.

" Ittadakimasu!! "

Yuta memimpin doa makan dan mereka mulai sarapan. Riuh di meja makan tidak menganggau Jungwoo. Dia hanya memandang Lucas.

" Jungwoo Hyung.. "

" Hyung.. "

Jeno mengeluh, " _Mulai lagi nihh.. "_

Jeno menepuk pundak Jungwoo, " Dimakan sarapannya Hyung.. "

" Tidak.. Aku sudah kenyang, habiskan bahagianku Dreamies.. "

Jungwoo bangun dari kursi makan dan melangkah ke kamarnya.

Haechan mulai menyumpit makanan milik Jungwoo namun Mark mencegahnya.

" Bagianmu masih tersisa Lee Donghyuck.. "

" Tapi Hyung.. ", Haechan memelas kepada Mark.

" Tidak.. Jungwoo Hyung akan masuk angin dan Kun Hyung.. Kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.. Sampai kapan Jungwoo Hyung mau mendiamkan kita huh? "

Hah..

Ini pasti melelahkan..

Ruang tamu mulai bising dengan keributan oleh Dreamies dan Taeyong tidak akan bisa marah.

Melihat tawa lepas dari mereka memberikan euphoria kepadanya. Mereka masih anak kecil meski bergelar idol.

Kun berdehem dan seluruh ruangan tersebut diam. Hanya kedengaran detikan jam.

" Siapa yang konfirm debut di China, sila duduk di sini.. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu.. "

Ada Kun, Ten, Winwin, Lucas, Renjun dan Chenle di sana.

Konfirmasi memberdeul jelas dan Ten merunduk.

" Jungwoo... Apa yang menganggumu kebelakangan ini? Kau tidak fokus untuk latihan bahkan mengabaikan kesehatanmu.. "

" Ten.. Mengapa semalam kau membentak maknae line? Mereka takut denganmu.. "

Johnny ingin mencelah namun dicegah oleh Taeyong.

Dia ingin melihat bagaimana Kun akan menyelesaikan masalah ini untuk debutnya ke depan sebagai leader.

" Aku hanya cemas saat melihat Lucas antara formasi lengkap di China.. Aku.. "

" Kau tidak sanggup untuk melepaskannya? "

Pertanyaan Kun sukses membuatkan Jungwoo tergamam.

" Iya Hyung... "

Kun melihat ke arah maknae line, Jungwoo masih kecil di matanya.

" Lucas akan baik baik saja Jungwoo ahh.. Kau pasti menangis semalam keutchi? "

Jungwoo menggeleng, " Jangan membohongi aku Jungwoo.. "

" Lucas.. "

" Ddae Hyung.. "

" Kau yakin untuk berada di bawah bimbinganku saat kita di China? "

" Jika petinggi SM memilihmu, aku hanya mengikutnya.. Pasti kau yang pantas untuk memegang posisi leader.. "

" Jungwoo.. Berhenti khuatir.. Lucas akan baik baik saja denganku di sana.. Apa yang kau fikirkan hanyalah permainan tidurmu.. "

Kun menoleh dan perasan akan wajah Ten.

" Ada yang kau ingin katakan Ten? "

" Aku ingin memohon maaf kepada Renjun dan Lele.. Kerna membentak mereka bahkan kalian.. Aku seperti anak kecil ya? "

Johnny tertawa, " Kau hanya seperti itu saat kau lagi kesel dear.. "

" Maafin Hyung nae? "

Renjun dan Chenle tidak menjawab, mereka bangkit dan memeluk Ten.

" Hyung jelek saat marah! Jadi jangan marah marah terus dong.. Jadi takut nihh.. "

Ten memeluk maknae China line itu, " Tidak.. Akal sehatku udah kembali dan aku akan menyertai kalian latihan sore nanti.. "

Kun tersenyum dan dia memegang tangan Lucas, " Cas... Butuh refreshing bersama Jungwoo? Aku mengijinkannya.. Pergi berkencan dengan Jungwoo dan pulang sebelum jam 10 malam.. Kalian masih di bawah umur.. "

Lucas kaget hampir aja terjengkal dari kursinya.

" Serius Ge?! Kagak bohong? Kagak pakai sulap? "

" Sulap apaan sih Cas? Kencan itu nggak bisa disulap! Ya sudah, pergi sana sebelum aku merubah fikiranku.. "

" Assa!! Makasih Kun Ge!! Ayo Hyung!! "

Yuta melongo melihat kepergian CasWoo.

" Ihh! Enak deh bisa kencan kapanku.. Aku seperti pak tua.. Menunggu Hansol Hyung untuk mengajakku kencan.. "

" Yang sabar Eomma.. "

Yuta mendelik anak kesayangannya, " Kau juga sama Jaem! Pergi sana ama Mark.. "

" Ya ampun Yuta.. Ada apa denganmu sih?? Jangan cemberut dong.. "

" Ahh.. Taeil Hyung.. "

Taeil tertawa, Yuta cemberut adalah hal yang lucu. Pria Jepang itu masih baper di tinggal oleh Hansol.

Dreamies udah mulai bubar dan meneruskan kegiatan peribadi mereka. Bahkan Doyoung dan Taeil udah berangkat untuk les vocal.

Winwin juga udah berangkat untuk les dance. Hanya tinggal Kun, JaeYong dan JohnTen di ruang istirehat.

" Kau udah menunjukkan kenapa petinggi SM mengajukan kau sebagai leader Qian Kun.. "

" Ehee.. Makasih Taeyong Hyung.. "

" Aku percayakan mereka kepadamu Kun.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung.. "

Jungwoo bergumam halus menjawab panggilan Lucas.

" Aku mencintaimu Hyung.. "

Jungwoo menoleh dan mencium sekilas pipi milik Lucas.

" Nado Yukhei ahh.. "

Lucas memeluk belakang Jungwoo dan menikmati semilir angin malam di Sungai Han.

Mereka akan terpisah dan Lucas ingin Jungwoo mengingati semuanya.

" Dear.. Apa kau mengerti saat aku menggenggam tanganmu? "

" Kerna kau menyayangi aku? "

" Kau masih polos Hyung.. Bukan itu jawapannya, kau akan tetap berada di hatiku di mana pun aku berada.. Tangan ini akan menggengammu meski kau menjauh.. "

" Cas... "

Lucas memutar tubuh Jungwoo dan menyeka liquid bening di pipi Jungwoo.

" Tetaplah tersenyum Hyung meski aku jauh darimu.. Tetaplah bertahan meski kau lelah, kerna pada penghujungnya kau dan aku akan menyatu.. "

Jungwoo menangis dan memeluk tubuh Lucas. Dia enggan egois dan dia akan mengijinkan Lucas terbang tinggi seperti mana Yuta melepaskan Hansol.

" Jaga dirimu dengan baik di sana saat kau mulai promosi.. "

" Itu sudah pasti dear.. Kau tahu apa maksud simbol di gelang kita? "

" Ini? Nomber 8 keutchi? "

Lucas gemas, pacarnya masih seperti anak kecil.

" Tidak dear.. Itu berarti infiniti.. Dan artinya, kita akan tetap berputar di paksi yang sama meski kita terpisah.. Jadi kau harus yakin denganku.. "

" Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku Lucas? "

" Tidak Hyung.. Sampai kapan pun kau yang pertama dan yang terakhir.. "

Jungwoo tertawa, " Aku akan mendukungmu Yukhei ahh.. "

Sinar bulan malam itu menjadi saksi bahawa cinta mereka mekar dan tidak akan pernah pudar.

Terpisah bukan alasan untuk membawa haluan berbeda.. Ia mengajarkan arti mengalah dan saling memahami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _CEPAT DEBUT YA NCT CHINA! AKU NGGAK SABAR MELIHAT PENTAS KALIAN!! SEMOGA SUKSES!_**

 ** _KKEUT_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW_**


	8. Stop! Daddy Don't Stop : TaeTen

Duo main dancer dan rapper yang terkenal di NCT itu menunduk hormat. Mereka tersenyum dan menyapa NCTzens yang hadir ke live stage mereka.

" Kerja yang bagus NCT U!! "

Taeyong dan Ten menunduk hormat.. Menyapa staff yang membantu mereka.

TaeTen bergerak turun dari pentas dan Taeyong memeluk pinggang ramping Ten. Outfit Ten untuk pentas hari ini, terlalu menggoda.

" Kerja yang bagus dear.. "

" Bagus? Emangnya apa yang aku lakukan? "

" Kau menjadikan aku lemah saat di pentas sayang.. Dengan tarian buttmu itu.. "

Tanpa menunggu, Taeyong melumat lembut bibir merah milik pacarnya, dan Ten membalas ciuman tersebut.

Semakin intense dan akhirnya Ten menepuk dada bidang Taeyong. Meminta pasokan udara.

Untaian air liur terlihat di bibir Ten, " Dasar anak bandel.. Ada hukuman untukmu hari ini sayang.. "

Ten mengerdipkan matanya, senang bisa menggoda dominant di hadapannya.

" Aku nakal hanya untukmu Babe.. Dan apa hukumanmu Daddy? "

" _Shit.. Kau melampau cabe Thailand.. "_

Manakal Ten tertawa senang, wajah memanas Taeyong menjadi permainannya.

Ten mengelus seluar Taeyong, " Aww.. Ternyata Taeyongku sudah hard.. Bersabar Daddy.. "

Suara manager hyung mengagetkan mereka.

" Berhenti lovey dovey kalian.. Ini masih di luar ruangan menunggu.. Taeyong, kawal nafsumu dan kau Chitta.. Berhenti menggoda priamu.. "

Ten hanya mengangkat bahu dan berlalu pergi.

Taeyong mendengus melihat wajah managernya.

" Ada apa denganmu Hyung? "

Wajah palm face di berikan kepada Taeyong, " Apa kau sinting? Kita masih di SBS dan jangan bilang kepadaku kau ingin Ten berjalan aneh ke dorm? "

" Dia menggodaku Hyung!! Dan ini.. "

Manager NCT tersebut memandang ke arah selangkangan Taeyong, dan dia menepuk dahinya.

" 30 menit Lee Taeyong.. Aku akan menunggumu di ruangan istirehat.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Dreamies.. "

Itu suara Taeil yang memanggil mereka.

7 Dreamies itu berpaling dan wajah lucu mereka membuatkan Taeil tertawa.

" Pulang ke dorm kalian yahh.. "

" Nggak ahh! Emangnya kenapa sih Hyung?? Kata Taeyong Hyung, dia merindukan kami.. "

" Emm.. Aku tahu sih tapi barusan manager mengatakan mereka punya jadual mendadak.. Yah, pulangnya malam deh.. "

Jisung sudah menghentak kaki tanda kesel separuh mati.

" Ihh!! Taeyong Hyung.. "

Enggan mendengar Dream merengek, Mark menyeret mereka keluar meski di pukul.

" Sampai ke temu malam nanti Hyung.. "

Nah, kalau yang tenang itu sih Renjun.

Tenangnya si Renjun itu bisa bikin Hyungdeul pusing, masa semua masalah di bilang nggak apa apa.

Johnny merangkul sang tertua di NCT sekaligus merangkap pacarnya dia.

" Ada apa denganmu Hyung? "

" Apa kau buta John? Ten itu menggoda Taeyong di pentas dan aku yakin para seme di dorm ini akan hard.. "

Ehh.. Johnny malah bengong, kagak ngerti katanya.

" Taeyong akan menghajar Ten sehingga dia lelah.. Mengerti? "

Lahh.. Kok wajahnya Johnny bersemu? Taeil ini makin pintar menggodanya, pura pura polos rupanya syaitan.

Doyoung, Winwin dan Jungwoo sudah melarikan diri terlebih dahulu.

Wajah pacar mereka udah berbeda gitu, lebih baik kabur ketimbang menunggu.

Jaehyun mendesis marah.

" Gila apa sih Ten Hyung? Kok jadi kayak gitu sih?? "

Arghh!!

Biarkan mereka mengurus masalah mereka sendirinya.

Taeyong mengelap peluh yang menitik, dia membutuhkan waktu 45 menit untuk menidurkan little Lee.

Wajah berantakannya di basuh kasar dan dia mengerang.

Nafsunya belum dipuaskan secara alami.

Enggan terlibat masalah, Taeyong berlari ke ruangan menunggu dengan tergesa.

" Kau lewat 15 menit Lee! "

Taeyong hanya memberi smirk, " Kita pergi atau aku menghabisi Ten di sini.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu mengagetkan member yang berada di dorm.

" Apa lagi sih?? Dreamies udah pulang, TaeTen masih punya jadual.. "

Taeil mendengus, dia membenci waktu luangnya bersama Johnny di ganggu.

Pintu dorm di buka dan wajah Taeyong ada di sana.

" Minggir Hyung! "

Ten hanya melangkah santai di belakang pacarnya, seronok mempermainkan Taeyong.

Melihat Taeyong menghentak kaki kesal memberikan kepuasan yang berbeda kepada Ten.

Suara debuman pintu kamar Taeyong mengagetkan penghuni dorm unit U tersebut.

" Kau mengusilinya lagi Chitta? "

Ten terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan Taeil, " Iya Hyung.. Habisnya aku gemas dengan tata rias wajahnya hari ini.. "

" Iya, dan kau sukses membuatkan para seme di dorm menggila babe.. ", Johnny menggeram marah.

" Opps? Kalian juga? Maaf sih, aku nggak sengaja.. Puas? "

Taeil mengakak mendengar sindiran dari Ten, duo yang bisa berbicara bahasa Inggeris ini sedang bergaduh.

" Hyung.. Aku duluan ya? Pengen membersihkan diri ni.. Lengket semuanya.. "

Sore mulai berganjak dan ajaibnya semua member NCT sudah berada di dorm utama.

Lebih tepat mereka menyeret Taeyong ke sana, meminta Taeyong menjadi koki untuk mereka malam ini mumpung promosi untuk " Baby Don't Stop " sudah selesai.

" Assa!! Taeyong Hyung yang memasak! Nggak ada lagi nasi dingin atau stew terlebih garam.. "

" Hentikan omelanmu Lucas.. Setidaknya aku berusaha untuk memenuhi perut kalian! "

Pria berwajah kelinci itu mendengus dan mendelik Kun.

" Kun juga memasak! Masa hanya aku yang dimarahin? "

Taeyong menghela nafas, selalu seperti ini jika mereka berkumpul.

" Lucas.. Duduk, ucapkan terima kasih kepada Doyoung kerna dia coba untuk memenuhi perut kalian. Dan uri Doyoungie, terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu.. "

Nahh.. Ini salah satu sikap Taeyong yang membuatkannya dipandang tinggi di kalangan memberdeul.

Dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah tanpa perlu bergaduh atau berbicara kasar.

Mereka meluangkan masa bercanda dan bermain seperti anak anak pada umumnya.

Maknae line juga senang menempel kepada Hyung kesayangan dan meminta mereka berbagi cerita seru.

Dreamies masih di bawah umur dan itu membataskan mereka untuk terlibat dengan penggambaran di atas pukul 10.00 malam bahkan VLIVE juga harus dibawah pukul 10.00 malam.

" Hyung.. "

" Emm.. Ada apa Renjun? "

Ten menatap ke arah maknae tenangnya itu.

" Tadi aku melewati ruangan manager Hyung, mereka bilang kalian akan ke Thailand untuk promosi unit kalian di sana.. "

" Wow!!!! Chitta!! Bawa sekalian Taeyongie ke rumah orang tuamu.. Calon menantu pilihan ihh!! "

Ten kaget, haba panas mulai menyerang wajahnya.

Taeyong terbelalak dan bersmirk ria.

" Haha.. Ayolah dear, bawa aku menemui mereka.. Aku ingin menikahimu nihh.. "

Suasana dorm utama tersebut dingin dan tidak lama kedengaran teriakan memberdeul.

" Woohoo!! Ada yang bertukar marga nihh.. "

Johnny terbahak mendengar kata Yuta, dia juga tertawa.

" Ayolah... Tanyakan pada manager Hyung.. Mumpung bisa mencari waktu untuk praktek Taeyong Hyung.. "

Ten mendiamkan diri dan dia membenamkan wajahnya di dalam rangkulan Taeil.

Cinta mereka semakin mudah.

" Kau serius Injun? "

Giliran Winwin yang bertanya.

" Ddae.. Petinggi SM sudah meluluskannya dan hanya mereka yang akan ke Thailand.. Tapi lebih baik tunggu aja konfirmasi daripada manager Hyung.. "

Jeno mengacak gemas rambut pacarnya, pria yang candu melukis dan gila pada Moomin itu begitu tenang.

Memberdeul mulai menggila, dia masih dengan tampang senyumnya.

Benar benar milik seorang Lee Jeno, persis! Tidak ada yang salah saat Tuhan menemukan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehadiran Ten dan Taeyong di bandara Thailand di sambut meriah oleh fans.

Mereka sudah dikenali ketika masih bergelar trainee dan sesudah debut fanbase di Thailand sudah mencecah angka puluhan ribu.

Ten tersenyum cerah kepada mereka dan dia membungkuk badannya tanda hormat.

Nama duo tersebut kedengaran sehingga ke luar perkarangan bandara.

Taeyong hanya melambai kecil kepada fans dan dia fokus kepada Ten.

Wajah pria cantik tersebut semakin indah saat senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan Taeyong menyukai itu.

Debaran di jiwanya semakin kuat, mereka akan terus mampir ke rumah Ten setelah ini.

Hanya ini masa terluang yang mereka punya sebelum terlibat dengan pelbagai jadual di Thailand.

Ruangan van yang membawa mereka ke rumah Ten sepi, dan Ten menyedari itu.

" Hyung.. Kau takut? "

Taeyong tidak mendengarnya, " Taeyong Hyung.. Kau takut? "

Taeyong mengangguk kecil, " Habisnya aku ini akan menikahimu dear.. Aku.. haihh.. "

" Tidak ada apa apa Hyung.. Aku ada untukmu.. "

Ten menggenggam erat tangan Taeyong, coba untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat kepada Taeyong.

Mrs Chitta menyambut kepulangan anak sulungnya ke Thailand.

" Ten.. Mama merinduimu sayang.. "

Ten memeluk ibunya, wajahnya tergambar senyuman yang cerah.

Taeyong kaku di belakang Ten dan dia hanya tersenyum kelat.

" Baby.. Siapa pria itu hmm?? "

Ten berpaling dan dia memegang tangan ibunya.

" Mama.. Apa Mama ingat tentang pria yang sering aku ceritakan? "

Mrs Chitta terlihat berfikir, " Ahh.. Taeyong sshi? "

" Yes!! Aku mengundangnya ke rumah.. Bisa Mom? "

" Well... I'm okay with it.. Come in Tae.. Can I just call him Tae? "

Taeyong mengangguk laju. Dia tidak keberatan.

Makan malam bersama keluarga Ten berjalan dengan lancar meski Taeyong masih kekok.

Jam menunjukkan tepat 9 malam namun Taeyong masih belum berbicara kepada orang tuanya Ten. Masa semakin suntuk.

Ten berlari kecil mencari pacarnya dan ternyata Taeyong sedang berada di kolam.

" Hyung.. "

" Hmm.. Kapan kau akan bilang kepada mereka? Adikku sudah pulang dari lesnya.. "

" Apa mereka bisa menerimaku Ten? "

Ten mengeluh, Taeyong mulai takut.

" Hyung.. Bicarakan dengan tegas.. Katakan kepada mereka seaslinya, mereka pasti tidak keberatan Hyung.. "

Taeyong berdehem dan membaiki T-shirtnya, " Ayo babe.. Temanin aku.. "

" Ehem.. Permisi, bisa aku berbicara dengan kalian? "

Tawa keluarga Ten terhenti dan terganti dengan wajah serius.

" Ada apa Tae? "

Taeyong menggenggam tangan kecil Ten, " Aku ingin Ten menjadi milikku sehingga ke akhirnya.. Aku menginginkan dia menjadi pendampingku.. Dan dia adalah cinta terakhirku.. "

Mr Chitta menarik nafas, wajahnya tidak bersahabat.

" Apa kau mencintai Taeyong? "

Ten mengangguk dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

" Taeyong ahh.. Kau akan menjaga putraku sepenuh hatimu keutchi? "

Taeyong mengangguk mantap mendengar pertanyaan Mrs Chitta.

" Bagaimana Dad? "

Mr Chitta menepuk pundak kekar Taeyong dan tertawa kecil.

Dua bentuk cincin di keluarkan dan dia menyarungkannya kepada mereka.

" Dengan adanya cincin ini, kalian sudah terikat.. Jaga anakku dengan benar Taeyong.. Kalian resmi bertunangan.. "

Dewi fortuna mengekorinya hari ini!!

" Ahjusshi.. "

Mr Chitta tergelak, " Panggil aku Daddy atau Dad.. Ten dan kau bakal menikah Taeyong ahh.."

Taeyong kaku dan dia hanya memeluk tubuh pria yang bergelar ayah kepada Ten. Putranya jatuh cinta kepada orang yang tepat.

Masakan tidak, Taeyong itu seperti seorang anime yang keluar dari komik.

Pintar dan gemas meski tampangnya dingin bahkan dia koki utama di dorm.

Dia terlebih dahulu merasai perit industri seni, mangkanya dia meminta mereka untuk bersandar kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Woohooo!!!! Ten akan bertukar marga!! "

Kun tersedak mendengar kata Doyoung.

" Apa sih Doyoungie? "

Doyoung tertawa dan dia meminta Kun membuka group chat mereka.

Ada gambar di sana, lebih tepat gambar cincin dan sedikit caption.

" _Ten akan menjadi milikku.. Aku dan Ten resmi bertunangan.. "_

Gelas di tangan Kun terlepas dan dorm mulai kecoh.

" Woohoo!! Ada yang udah resmi nihh!! "

Bule lagi satu ini emang selalu kecoh ya.

" Cas! Brisik! "

Jungwoo marah kerna tidurnya terganggu oleh kekecohan yang sedang terjadi.

" Doyoung Hyung.. Apa yang sedang terjadi? "

Doyoung berpaling dan dia menunjukkan foto tersebut kepada Jeno.

Eye smile pria tersebut muncul, " Injun!! Aku menang taruhannya!! Taeyong Hyung resmi bertunang dengan Ten Hyung!! "

Sadis.

Berita gembira dijadikan taruhan.

Taeil menggeleng dan Yuta menekuk lucu.

Hansol aja masih belum ke Jepang menemui orang tuanya padahal dia yang pacaran duluan.

Kok TaeTen yang resmi duluan??

Ucapan selamat memenuhi kolum chat tersebut sebelum Ten mengakhiri kegilaan mereka.

" _Nonton TaeTen punya VLive sore nanti.. Kami masih punya jadual dan makasih guys! "_

Tepat jam 5.00 petang, semua member NCT terpacak di depan televisi.

Mereka menunggu VLive duo main dancer tersebut.

" Uwahh.. Jadi gemes nih ama mereka.. "

Johnny mengacak rambut Taeil, " Kenapa Hyung? Kau ingin aku menikahimu? Kapan? Besok juga bisa.. "

Para seme kecoh mendengar seruan Johnny, mereka semakin gemar mengusilinya pacar masing masing.

Mereka tertawa melihat reaksi pacar mereka dan ruang tamu tersebut akhirnya sepi. Mereka fokus kepada VLIVE tersebut dan Ten mulai nakal lagi nih.

" Wow.. Yang sabar John Hyung.. "

Mark terkekeh melihat Johnny menahan untuk tidak membaham Taeil di ruang tamu tersebut.

" Mark.. What the fuck with Ten? Is he out of his mind?! Something soft and sticky in his mouth?! "

Mark menggedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu dan dia merangkul tubuh Jaemin.

" Nana.. Kita pulang yuk? Aku membutuhkanmu.. "

Jaemin kaget, " Apa maksudmu Hyung?? "

Jaemin melihat ke arah selangkangan Mark dan dia terkekeh kecil.

Perlahan dia berbisik di telinga Mark, " Stop.. Daddy don't stop.. "

Mark menggeram marah dan dia berlari keluar bersama Jaemin.

VLive tersebut akhirnya selesai dan kalian bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dorm minus ChenSung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peluh menitik di atas wajah mulus milik Ten. Taeyong masih berkuasa ke atas dirinya.

" Ahh.. Tae Hyung.. "

Taeyong menumbuk titik sensitif Ten berulang kali dan itu sukses membuatkan dia kewalahan meladeni nafsu Taeyong.

" Berhenti menggodaku Chitta.. "

" Hnnggh.. Maafin aku Hyung.. Aku akan berhenti.. "

Ten memejamkan matanya saat rasa hangat mengalir di dalam dirinya.

Mereka berlomba mencari nafas, Ten benar benar nakal dan Taeyong menghukumnya.

Cuddling after sex adalah hal yang paling digemari oleh Ten.

" Sayang.. "

" Hmm.. "

" Apa arti perkataan yang aku ucapkan di dalam siaran tadi? "

" Yang mana Hyung? "

" Yang sukses membuatkanmu ngakak sendirian tadi.. "

" Ahh.. Itu artinya aku cantik dan kau menyayangiku.. "

Taeyong mengacak gemas surai Ten, " Kau akan selalu dihatiku sayang.. Dan jujur, kau cantik dengan bunga di telingamu itu.. "

Ten membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Taeyong, bau keringat Taeyong after sex selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

" Aku menyayangimu Hyung.. "

Taeyong mengecup sekilas bibir plump Ten, " Nado Ten ahh.. Tidurlah.. Aku akan menemanimu di sini.. "

Taeyong tersenyum kecil saat melihat cincin di jarinya. Dia dan Ten akan menikah tidak lama lagi. Resmi menjadi raja kepada pria yang bernama Ten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _KKEUT_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW_**


	9. Our Moment : Jung Family

Sinar mentari mulai menerangi ruangan dorm Dreamies, dan terlihat di sana sosok seorang pria yang sedang memasak.

Gumaman kecil disenandungkannya, sekadar penghilang rasa bosan ketika memasak. Pria tersebut tersenyum saat melihat masakannya selesai.

Cukup untuk mengisi perut si kesayangan. Dengan perlahan Doyoung melangkah mendekati ruangan kamar milik Jeno.

" Jen.. Selamat pagi sayang... "

Doyoung mengusak surai pirang si anak, dan itu berhasil membuatkan Jeno mengeluh kecil.

" Eomma... 5 menit.. "

Doyoung menepuk pundak Jeno, dia tertawa kecil. " Baiklah.. Hanya 5 menit, dan kau harus bangun.. Dongsaengmu semua sudah berangkat praktis Jen.. "

" Hmm... "

Doyoung keluar dan sosok Jaehyun menyambutnya. Wajah berdimple pemuda pucat itu diperhatikan.

" Ada yang tidak beres Hyung? "

" Tidak.. Kau tidak mempunyai jadual hari ini Jae? "

" Hanya jadual siaran NCT Night Night Radio dan sisanya kosong.. Aku datang kerna merindukan Jeno.. "

" Jeno masih tidur Jae.. Schedulenya selesai di lewat malam terus terperangkap di macet.. "

JaeDo terus berbicara tanpa sadar suara mereka didengari oleh Jeno. Pria bertampang seperti putra itu bergerak kecil.

Matanya melengkung, coba untuk menerima silau mentari di netra mata.

" Ngghh.. Apa sih Appa lakukan di dorm.. "

Jeno menggosok matanya berulang kali dan dia turun dari katil.

Wajahnya tercetak senyuman saat melihat siluet Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang sedang menyediakan sarapan.

" Eomma.. "

Doyoung hampir melepaskan panci di tangannya kerna kaget dengan tingkah Jeno.

Matanya memandang Jaehyun meminta pertolongan sebelum masakannya menjadi gosong.

Doyoung berputar dan memeluk tubuh lampai Jeno, " Ada apa sayang? "

" Kangen.. "

Doyoung tertawa kecil, ini adalah sisi yang jarang Jeno perlihatkan kepada memberdeul ataupun fans.

Dia bertingkah layaknya anak remaja dan Doyoung menyukai itu.

" Eomma akan menemaninu hari ini hmm.. Appa juga.. "

" Jinjja?! Eomma dan Appa nggak punya jadual? "

" Tidak.. "

Suara Jaehyun mencelah perbualan antara mereka, tangannya direntangkan dan Jeno berlari kecil memeluknya.

" Kau merindukan moment antara kita Jen kecil? "

Jeno mengangguk, bau mint sang Appa menenangkannya.

" Baiklah.. Ayo sarapan setelah itu kita keluar.. Appa sudah meminta kebenaran dari Taeyong Hyung untuk absen dari praktis.. "

" Jinjja?!! "

Jaehyun mengangguk, tiada yang lebih berharga selain melihat wajah Jeno tercetak dengan senyuman.

" Pelan pelan Jen.. Kau bisa tersedak.. "

Doyoung menegur tingkah Jeno saat anak itu menyantap makanan dengan kelajuan luar biasa.

" Aku selesai.. Hanya 20 menit Appa, dan kita keluar.. "

Jaehyun menggeleng melihat telatah Jeno, " Sepertinya Jeno beneran merindukan kita hmm? "

Doyoung hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir tunangannya.

" Wajar dong sayang.. Kita berdua sibuk dengan jadual NCT 127, seharusnya dia merindukan kita.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Markeu Hyung.. "

Mark menoleh ke arah pacarnya saat Jaemin memanggil.

" Ada apa Nana? "

" Jeno ke mana? Ini sudah tengah hari dan dia belum datang.. "

Ternyata si manis ini mencari teman baiknya, Mark mengusak gemas surai pirang Jaemin.

" Jeno absen untuk hari ini.. Doyoung Hyung dan Jaehyun juga.. "

" Eh?! "

Mata bulat Jaemin semakin membesar mendengar perkataan absen.

" Hehe.. Nana, jangan khuatir.. Taeyong Hyung mengizinkannya.. Mereka absen kerna Jeno butuh refreshing Jaem.. "

" Seperti kencan keluarga gitu ya Markeu Hyung? "

" Iya.. Kenapa? Kau juga ingin? "

Jaemin menunduk, wajahnya bertekuk lucu. Mark yakin, dia merindui Hansol Hyung.

Mark memeluk tubuh pacarnya, " Setelah ini, kita keluar bareng ya? Kau juga sepertinya butuh refreshing.. Dan Hyung janji akan menelefon Hansol Hyung.. Sekarang promosinya untuk UNB sudah selesai.. "

Jaemin mengangguk kecil dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Mark.

" Hyung.. Nana kenapa? "

Mark berpaling kepada Renjun, " Dia hanya kelelahan Injun.. Istirehatlah sebentar, kalian sudah bekerja keras.. "

Renjun melabuhkan punggung bersebelahan Jaemin dan menepuk pundak teman selinenya itu.

" Nana ahh.. "

" Hngg... "

Jaemin masih tidak bergeming, " Nana ahh.. Jeno menitipkan ini untukmu.. "

Mendengar nama Jeno, Jaemin berpaling.

" Ehh? Chocolate Milk and Fried Chicken? "

" Iya.. Kata Jeno ini sebagai permintaan maaf kerna tidak bisa hadir untuk praktis hari ini.. Ini gratis lho! Jeno yang traktir! "

Mark cemberut melihat hadiah yang didapatkan oleh Jaemin. Masa dia tidak mendapatkannya?

" Cemburu ya Hyung? Mianhae, tapi ini hanya untuk Jaemin.. Ntar, Injun traktir kalian ddae.. "

Jaemin tertawa lebar, hilang sudah kekesalan di hatinya. Jeno benar benar sahabatnya!!

" Kau mau Injun? " , drumsticks disodorkan kepada Renjun.

" Eh?? Tidak, aku udah lunch bareng maknae line.. Dimakan ya Jaem.. "

Mark melihat Renjun, benar benar kalem seperti Jeno. Dia yakin mereka akan baik baik saja saat dia keluar dari Dream dan promosi bersama unit lain.

" Nana ahh.. Kau makan nae, aku dan Haechan harus pergi.. Sepertinya Taeyong Hyung ingin membicarakan sesuatu.. Setelah selesai, kita keluar berkencan nae!! "

Jaemin mengangguk lucu, dia masih menikmati makanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa lagi wahana yang kau ingin coba Jen? "

Jeno tampak berpikir keras, keningnya berkerut dan binar cahaya tampil di atas kepalanya.

Jaehyun tertawa mendengar saranan Jeno, " Kau yakin Jen? Nggak apa apa sekiranya Eomma mu tidak tertolong?"

" Ayolah Appa.. Jeno mau Eomma mencoba rumah hantunya.. "

" Baik..Tetap di sini, Appa akan membeli tiketnya dan kau harus membawa Eomma masuk.. "

Dan sesuai perkiraan Jeno dan Jaehyun, Doyoung berteriak heboh di dalam rumah hantu.

" Ya ampun!! Anak bandel!! Jangan sentuh aku hantu sialan!! Pergi lho!! "

" Bbooo!! "

Jeritan main vocal NCT tersebut terdengar di seluruh ruangan, jantungnya hampir copot. Tidak tertolong rasanya detik ini!

" Jung Jeno!! Berhenti mengusili Eomma.. Eomma bisa mati tau!! "

Jeno memegang perutnya yang terasa kram, Doyoung terlalu lucu untuk pria dewasa.

Jaehyun memeluk tubuh Doyoung, "Tenang Hyung... Ada aku bersamamu.. Tutup matamu dan percaya kepadaku.. "

Jaehyun menuntun Doyoung keluar dan setelah Doyoung membuka matanya dia terjatuh.

Nafasnya tidak beraturan, efek menjerit dan ketakutan masih terasa.

Manakala langkah Jeno semakin ringan, dia benar benar menikmati hari ini.

" Jen, ini sudah memasuki waktu dinner.. Kau ingin apa untuk dinner? "

" Beef steak! "

Jaehyun mengusak surai hitam Jeno dan menggandeng tangan Doyoung.

" Ayo dear.. Putra kita mulai kelaparan nihh.. "

Doyoung menghela nafas kesal, dia lelah namun melihat wajah ceria Jeno semuanya seakan akan hilang.

Mereka tiba di restaurant terkenal di daerah Cheongdam - dong dan memasukinya.

" Kau ingin apa dear? "

Jaehyun tahu sulit untuk dua orang kesayangannya ini memesan makanan kerna menunya berbahasa inggeris sepenuhnya.

" Aku ingin spaghetti Jaehyun.. Seperti yang kau sediakan di dorm.. "

" Jen? "

" Bisa minta dua nggak Appa? "

" Bisa Jen.. Apa dia? "

" Beef steak dan ini.. Waffle.. "

Jaehyun mengangguk dan dia memanggil pelayan di sana.

" I want to order one set of Beef Steak, one set of Lamb Stew, one set of Aglio Olia with extra Prawn and one set of Waffle with Vanilla Ice Cream and Mixed Berries.. "

Pelayan yang bertag Rose itu mencatat pesanan Jaehyun dan beralih untuk minuman.

" For beverages two glasses of White Champagne and one Chocolate Milk extra whipped cream.. "

Rose mengulangi pesanan mereka dan Jaehyun mengiyakannya.

" Eomma... "

" Hmm.. Apa Jen? "

" Appa keren bukan? "

Doyoung memandang wajah si anak, alisnya bertaut.

" Setiap kali Appa berbicara bahasa Inggeris, dia benar benar tampan!! Jeno jadi iri!! "

" Jeno sayang.. Itu bahagian Appa, kalau bagi Eomma sih Jeno keren saat ngerap.. Eomma suka!! "

" Jinjja? "

Melihat anggukan mereka, eye smile miliknya muncul lagi.

" Setiap orang itu punya charm yang berbeda untuk dilihat.. Jika semuanya memiliki charm yang sama, tidak menarik lho.. "

Kata kata Doyoung selalu bisa menghangatkan hati Jeno dan oleh kerna itu, Doyoung adalah tempat pertama untuk dia berpaling.

Makanan mereka mulai dihidangkan dan canda tawa serta obrolan kosong memenuhi suasana makan malam mereka.

Jeno benar benar bahagia untuk saat ini, dan dia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jae.. Bisa mampir ke supermarket sebentar? "

" Emang kenapa Hyung? "

" Kulkas Dreamies udah mulai kosong dan aku tidak ingin mereka kelaparan di pagi hari kerna tidak bersarapan.. "

" Bisa.. Kau sudah menyiapkan daftar perbelanjaannya? "

" Udah... Ketika aku menyediakan sarapan untukknya tadi pagi.. "

" Jen.. Jeno ahh.. Kau mau ikut? "

Tiada jawapan yang didapatkan dan Doyoung berpaling ke belakang.

Ternyata Jeno sudah lena, " Jenonya sudah tidur Jae.. Tunda besok pagi saja ya belanjanya? "

" No.. Tidak sayang, berikan aku daftarnya dan aku akan keluar sebentar... Kau tetap di kereta bersama Jeno.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kami pulang.. "

Mark menyambut kepulangan mereka, " Hyungdeul akan mampir? "

" Hanya sebentar Mark.. Doyoung Hyung ingin mengisi ulang kulkas kalian.. "

" Jeno, bersihkan dirimu sebelum tidur dan mimpi indah ya.. "

Jeno memeluk tubuh Jaehyun, " Appa juga.. Terima kasih untuk hari ini.. Selamat malam Appa.. "

Jeno beralih dan mengecup pipi Eomma, " Jen sayang Eomma.. Terima kasih.. "

" Iya sayang.. Sikat gigimu sebelum tidur Jen.. "

Mark malah mengembangkan senyum melihat telatah couple di depannya.

" Kau kenapa Mark? "

" Jeno beruntung memiliki kalian.. Kalian terlalu menyayanginya.. "

Doyoung mencubit hidung bangir milik Mark, " Kau juga punya orang tua.. Bahkan dongsaeng Mark sayang.. Kau punya Johnny Hyung dan Ten sebagai orang tua dan Haechan sebagai maknae.. "

" Haha.. Iya juga Hyung.. "

" Kalian itu punya orang tua tersendiri di sini.. Jangan sungkan Mark.. Jja, udah selesai! "

" Whoa! Kulkasnya penuh bahkan kabinet di atas! "

Jaehyun meletakkan segelas susu hangat, " Hyung yakin kau tidak bisa tidur kerna Nana keutchi? Minumlah dan tidur dengan nyenyak.. Ini sudah larut Mark.. "

" Ddae.. Hyungdeul juga.. "

Mark menghantar mereka ke pintu depan dan meminum susu yang disediakan lalu melangkah ke bilik Jaemin.

Mencari kenyamanan yang selalu menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Doyoung menghantarkan Jeno ke rakaman The Show dan berjanji akan menjemput Jeno bersama Jaehyun saat rakamannya selesai.

" Jeno menyayangi Eomma... "

Terlihat Doyoung menyodorkan satu botol besar.

" Ini apa Eomma? "

" Ini minuman energi yang Appa sediakan untukmu.. Kata Appa dia kesal tidak bisa menemanimu Jen.. "

" Haha.. Jeno okay Mom.. Eomma pulang nae.. Yongguk Hyung udah menunggu aku nih.. "

Doyoung menunduk hormat kepada mantan ahli JBJ itu dan dia menepuk pundak Jeno.

" Nikmati acaranya Jeno.. Eomma pulang nae. "

Saat melihat siluet Doyoung menghilang, Jeno berjalan mendekati Yongguk.

" Kalian benar benar erat ya? Seperti keluarga.. "

" Hehe.. Iya Hyung.. Ayo Hyung.. Sunbaenim dan Hoobaenim udah mulai datang nih.. "

Dan pekerjaan Jeno sebagai MC The Show bermula dengan tenang.

Memiliki keluarga yang memahami dan percaya kepada keupayaanmu adalah yang terbaik.

Berpalinglah kepada mereka saat kau lelah dan memerlukan penopang kerna keluarga itu tidak akan meninggalkanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N :** Maaf ya.. Baru update setelah lama menyepi.. Maaf juga baru bisa menjawab soalan para readers.. Author bukan aslinya Indonesia, author berdarah mix.. Bundaku aslinya Indonesia tapi punya mix race dan Ayahku orang Malaysia juga berdarah mix.. Jadi bahasanya kedengaran aneh.. Maaf nae.. Author tinggal di Indonesia hanya sehingga usia 7 tahun dan sisanya di Malaysia.. Maaf jika kurang senang dengan bahasanya kerna Author sendiri bicaranya mix.. Ntar indonesia, ntar English, terus Malaysia.._

 _ **KKEUT**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


End file.
